El camino de un ninja
by fabianandres.reyesinostroza
Summary: Konoha ha maltratado a naruto pensando que es un demonio y que no merece nada , sin darse cuanta de que este cambiara el mundo shinobi , aventurate con nuestro rubio a este nuevo camino que le espera junto con muchas cosas que se le cruzaran en su camino .
1. Prologo

**Hola** **amigos ****, este es mi primer Fanfic asi que no sean tan malos conmigo , ustedes luego me dicen que puedo cambiarle o mejorarlo y bueno eso seria todo jajajja XD ... bueno sin mas que agregar a esta pequeña descripcion empezemos con nuestra historia . **

Personaje hablando " ohayo amigos "

Personaje pensando " Wow descubri que tengo mente "

**Demonio hablando " Baka ¡ "**

**Demonio Pensando " Baka¡ " **

* * *

** Prologo :**

El mundo Ninja , un mundo en el cual hace mucho tiempo una criatura temida por su poder creo destrucion por donde iva , esta criatura no era nada mas que el Juubi ( bestia de 10 colas ) , un dia un hombre se revelo ante la bestia y logro derrotarla con extrañas habilidades , luego de derrotarla se convirtio en el primer Jinchūriki y conviertiendose en el Rikudou Sennin el padre del ninjutsu , antes de morir el viejo rikudou dividio el poder del juubi en nueve partes que luego se conocieron como Bijuu ( bestias con cola ) ...sin saber que muchas cosas ivan a ocurrir luego de este suceso ...

konohagakure no sato ( aldea escondidas entre las hojas )  estaba sufriendo un problema que nadie podia controlar ya que el Kyūbi no Yōko ( zorro de nueve colas ) se habia escapado del sello que lo contenia por un extraño enmascarado , este enmascarado se dirigio al kyubi y lo vio con su sharingan tomando todo el control de este .

- ¡ rapido evacuen a todos los civiles , nosotros nos encargaremos del kyubi ! - dijo un hombre viejo con un traje negro , este no era nada mas que Hiruzen sarutobi .

Los ninjas asintieron y empezaron a evacuar a los civiles , cuando una cola del kyubi los iva a atacar , pero un sapo gigante aplasto al kyubi y dejando ver arriba de el al yondaime Hokage , el Rayo amarillo de konoha , Minato Namikaze . este se preparo para su lucha avisando a hiruzen que el se encargaria del kyubi , haci empezo una batalla que siempre se recordaria , donde El Yondaime dio su vida protegiendo a la aldea y encerrando la bestia en un recien nacido llamado naruto , que no sabia las cosas que devia vivir desde ese momento . luego de unos minutos hiruzen y los demas ninjas llegaron al lugar y vieron al Yondaime muerto junto a Kushina , entre ellos estaba el recien nacido que de un momento a otro se envolvio en un manto rojo para luego empezar a llorar y caer inconsciente en los brazos de hiruzen que alcanso a sostenerlo .

Ninja1= que aremos con este demonio hokage-sama - viendo con furia y odio a naruto -

Ninja2= sera mejor que lo matemos y asi honraremos al Yondaime - con un kunai en mano -

-! acaso son unos estupidos , no ven que el yondaime queria que trataran a este niño como un heroe , este niño es solo un bebe no un demonio ¡ , ustedes estan dudando de las capacidades de el Yondaime - dijo Sarutobi dejando salir un instinto asesino haciendo que los ninjas tengan dificultad de respirar , luego vio al niño y su cara se volvio de horror al ver al niño inconsiente y con muchas heridas ademas de sangre en el - ustedes vean si todo esta en orden y cuiden de los civiles , yo devo ir al hospital para ver si naruto esta bien - dijo con voz autoritatoria , se dirigio al hospital con paso rapido y se encontro con tsunade atendiendo a los heridos y a jiraya con ella , rapidamente se dirigio a ellos y les conto lo ocurrido haciendo que ambos suelten lagrimas de tristeza .

- no se preocupe sensei , me encargare de que el Gaki este bien y no le pase nada - dijo la Senju tomando al bebe con una sonrisa y llendo a una habitacion para curarlo .

- sensei ¿ porque actuas extraño ? - dijo el sennin de los sapos confundido -

- lo que pasa esque tengo miedo de que el kyubi alla tomado control de naruto o le haiga hecho daño - dijo sarutobi con preocupacion y viendo al sennin de los sapos - cuando llegamos naruto desprendio un aura roja muy fuerte y desprendio una cantidad de chakra considerable que lo envolvio en un manto rojo - dijo con miedo en la voz -

- Nani ¡ - dijo sorprendido el Sennin de los sapos - luego de que tsunade lo cure revisare el sello para ver si todo esta en orden o solo fue por tener al kyubi dentro de el

Luego de unas horas tsunade les ordeno que Jiraya y Hiruzen pasaran para ver a un naruto despierto y sonriendo con unas marcas en las mejillas que lo hacia ver adorable haciendo que algunas enfermeras quedaran con un sonrojo y estrellitas en los ojos diciendo inumerables veces " Kawaii ¡ " , tsunade al ver esto nego con la cabeza y al ver a naruto detenidamente le paso lo mismo que a las enfermeras .

- muy bien vere si todo esta en orden - dijo jiraya examinando detenidamente el sello que contenia al kyubi , luego vio detenidamente para ver que un poco de chackra escapaba del sello , lo que significaba que poco a poco el sello se iria rompiendo desprendiendo cada vez mas chakra - Tranquilo minato no dejare que tu hijo sea poseido por el kyubi - dijo al aire y haciendo sellos para luego tocar el vientre del pequeño ocasionando que desprendiera de el bebe una luz dorada y luego cambiara rojo carmesi , luego de unos instantes todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver al pequeño con su pelo rubio igual que antes pero con la diferencia que ahora era un poco mas dorado y en las puntas inferiores del pelo se volvieran de un color rojo carmesi y extrañamente emitiendo calor , como si de una llama de fuego real se tratara.

* * *

**Nota del autor : **

**¿ que me dicen de como me quedo ? , bueno este fue el cap. dejen reviews de sus opiniones o lo que quieren que le agrege en el proximo cap. y tambien quiero avisarles que creare otros fanfics mas , pero este y los que creare no tendran un fin , ya que no quiero estos terminen asi como asi , bueno eso es todo y ademas quiero que me digan cual pareja quieren para nuestro rubio favorito , hasta el momento estan son las opciones , pero tambien pueden sugerir una pareja ustedes :**

**Ino Yamanka.**

**Hinata Hyuga . **

**Tenten **

**Satsuki uchiha ( sera la hermana de sasuke )**

**Femkyubi **

**Kurenai **

**Anko **

**yugao **

**Mikoto **

**Por cierto las habilidades del rubio no las dire todavia pero solo les dire que controlara los siguientes elementos , ustedes me dicen si quieren que agrege otro o que le agregue un elemento secundario : **

**Raiton **

**Katon **

**Futon**

**Suiton **


	2. El comienzo de una leyenda

**ElinvencibleOrochi : gracias amigo , no dejare este Fanfic a mitad de camino no te preocupes . **

**Almorfathus : gracias y tranquilo no dejare este Fanfic a mitad de camino .**

**Zafir09 : jaja gracias amigo y todo lo que dijiste lo pensaba hacer , aunque me diste otras buenas ideas jajaja XD .**

**Froguss : muchas gracias amigo , es mi primer Fanfic asi que ire haciendo lo que pueda y tambien me gustaria que me dieras consejos y esas cosas . **

**The Joker Jajajaja : ok los agregare a la historia , si quieres que agrege algo mas solo dime y lo hare .**

**Advertencia : Naruto no me pertenece , solo me pertenecen algunas cosas como tecnicas y demases . **

Personajes hablando : " Hola de nuevo "

Personaje pensando : " kkk creo que no devi comer eso "

**Demonio hablando : " estupido "**

**Demonio pensando : " ¿ y este sera mi compañero ? "**

* * *

**El Comienzo de una Leyenda :**  


Han pasado 5 años desde el ataque del kyubi y la muerte del yondaime , Konoha ha vuelto a ser como antes , exepto para un pequeño niño que todos los dias desde su nacimiento es maltratado sin nadie quien lo defienda o lo salve de esas tan terribles golpizas .

Ahora nos encontramos donde el Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi que parecia estar concentrado en una mision muy importante y que hasta el mismo shinigami no podria cumplir ...el papeleo ( ikki : es enserio . Yo : sip jaja ) cuando un mancha rubia con rojo entra en la habitacion interrumpiendo a hokage .

- Jiji me podrias dar algunos pergaminos de Control de Chakra y Jutsus Elementales - dijo naruto con una tecnica que deveria estar prohivida en las aldeas elementales , una tecnica que venceria al mismisimo Kami , el " Ojos de perrito no justu " -

- El hokage suspiro y luego miro a naruto - Naruto , te he dicho muchas veces que no puedo porque aun no estas listo - dijo con voz tranquila aunque en su mente sabia que la razon era otra , que si el ayudaba mucho mas a naruto , el consejo sospecharia de el y ahora no tenia tanto poder ante los shinobi como antes ya que Danzo aprovecho la oportunidad con el ataque del kyubi para hacerse con un poco de poder del hokage .

- Pero Jiji sabes que luego entrare a la academia y necesito saber algunos jutsus y tener un control de mi chakra para defenderme de los civiles y aldeanos - dijo con un poco de madurez , cosa que un niño de su edad no deveria tener pero con la infancia que tuvo fue obligado a madurar un poco y cazar aveces su propia comida devido a que el hokage no siempre le podia ayudar -

-el hokage sonrio y le entrego un pergamino - dentro de el hay 4 pergaminos , uno de ellos de control de chakra , otro de jutsus elementales , otro de historia y estrategias ninja y el ultimo es de kenjutsu con sus katas , pero tu veras si quieres aprender kenjutsu .

- Naruto se quejo al ver que deveria aprender historia - Joo pero Jiji , ¿ es necesario que aprenda historia ninja ? - dijo con frustracion y un poco confundido -

- El Viejo asinto y lo sermoneo un rato , para luego ver que naruto se havia quedad dormido - ahh - suspiro el hokage para luego reir - Naruto si estas dormido no podremos ir comer ramen - dijo el hokage -

- Naruto desperto a una velocidad que el Hiraishin envidiaria - RAMEN ¡ - dijo con alegria naruto y tomando el brazo del hokage se fueron a Ichiraku Ramen donde naruto se comio unos 20 tazones de ramen -

Luego de despedirse del hokage , Naruto se fue al bosque para empezar su entrenamiento , camino un poco alejado de konoha ya que temia que un aldeando lo viera y lo atacara , ya alejado de konoha se dispuso a entrenar pasando hora tras hora , hasta que se hizo de noche .

esto...es...muy...dificil ..kk- dijo Naruto recostado en el pasto y muy cansado , cuando luego vio una cueva que vrillaba en luz azul , con miedo se acerco y luego quedo impactado al ver un dragon gigantesco ( imaginense al dragon de dragon ball z pero en color azul electrico y mas genial y como el doble de gamabunta )

**- El dragon se volteo y vio al niño rubio con una mirada prenetante - ¿ quien eres y por que interrumpes mi descanzo ? - pregunto el dragon viendo los ojos del chico y viendo su pasado y lo que ha sufrido gracias a una habilidad de el - **

- Na-Naruto - dijo naruto con miedo y temor -

**-Dime Naruto , ¿ sabes por que los aldeanos te tratan mal ? - pregunto el dragon viendo al chico peli-mixto ( recuerden que naruto ahora tiene el pelo rubio con las puntas inferierores rojas ) **

Naruto nego con la cabeza - solo se que siempre me dicen " demonio " o " chico Zorro " y pienso que yo soy el kyubi , aunque no lo se con certeza - dijo naruto bajando la mirada -

**El dragon lo miro - ¿ dime naruto tienes rencor o algun odio contra las personas que te hizieron todo esto - dijo el dragon **

Naruto nego con la cabeza - ellos solo tienen miedo pensando que soy el kyubi , aunque nose porque creen que el kyubi soy yo , pero aun despues de las golpizas , yo no los odio , ya que el odio lleva a la venganza y la venganza lleva a la destruccion - dijo el niño con mucha madurez que un niño de su edad no deveria tener -

**El dragon sonrio - Naruto te preguntaras como se acerca de las palizas que te dieron los aldeanos , ¿ cierto ?- dijo el dragon **

Naruto asintio y le pidio con una mirada que el le dijiera , el dragon al ver esto sonrio y luego brillo en una intensa luz azul con negro transformandose en un chico de unos 25 o 26 años , su cuerpo estaba muy definido , tenia el cabello azul con negro y con un peinado estilo sasuke , tenia un traje negro con azul y cargaba un pergamino en su espalda como jiraya . Naruto al verlo quedo sorprendido - Wow ¡

**El dragon rio al ver la expresion de naruto y luego comenzo a hablar - bien , como te dije antes , pude ver tus recuerdos y tu vida gracias a una habilidad que solo los dragones pueden tener llamada Tamashī bijon ( vision del alma )  , esa habilidad me permite ver tus alma y tus recuerdos y por lo que vi tu alma es una de las dos almas mas pura que he visto ...la otra era de Rikudou Sennin - dijo el dragon sonriendo al ver la expresion en shock del niño - jajajajajajaj ... bueno vasta de risa - dijo poniendose serio - te dire lo que en verdad paso en el ataque del kyubi y luego iremos a verla - dijo mirando a nuestro peli-mixto -**

Naruto asintio y luego recordo algo - por cierto dragon-san , ¿ cual es su nombre ? - pregunto el peli-mixto recordando que en ningun momento este le dijo su nombre -

**El dragon sonrio - mi nombre es Ryuu Doragon , pero antes se me conocia como el " Sessaku doragon ( Dragón cortante ) " - dijo el dragon sonriendo -**

Naruto sonrio - deviste ser muy poderoso Ryuu-jiji - dijo con una sonrisa el peli-mixto haciendo que el dragon ahora llamado ryuu se sorprendiera por el sufijo que le puso el niño , pero luego sonriera - y dime ryuu-jiji que fue lo que paso en el ataque del kyubi -

**El dragon asintio y le empezo a contar todo lo que paso aquel fatidico dia ( la historia es igual que en el anime ) , luego de terminar naruto bajo la mirada y solto varias lagrimas ante esto el dragon le dijo - naruto ...tus padres te querian mas que nada y lo hiceron porque confiaban plenamente en ti , en que tu podrias defender a su aldea -dijo el dragon viendo al niño con pena -**

Naruto se seco las lagrimas y hablo - no los culpo por lo que hicieron , solo lloro por estar feliz de que ellos siempre me amaron y murieron como heroes - dijo el rubio semipeli-rojo sonriendo ampliamente y luego mirando a ryuu - ademas kyubi tampoco tubo la culpa al estar siendo controlado contra su voluntad - dijo calmado , ante esto el dragon se sorprendio al tener a una persona tan pura como el

**- Naruto , ¿ te gustaria que te entrene por 8 años ? - dijo el dragon a lo que el rubio semipeli-rojo asintio fervientemente - pero te deveras ir de konoha - dijo mirando al rubio que bajava la cabeza - mmm tengo una idea nos iremos de la aldea y mandare a un dragon pequeño que le deje una nota a tu hokage y que valla por tus cosas , luego de los 8 años regresaremos a konoha a tiempo para que te gradues en la academia - dijo sonriendo el dragon pra ver a naruto que estaba muy feliz - pero antes devemos ir a ver a tu prisonera - dijo el dragon con unas sonrisa pensando la sorpresa que se iva a llevar Naruto -**

Naruto asintio sin notar que el dragon havia dicho " Prisioner**a**" - y ¿ como iremos a ver al kyubi ? , segun lo que me contaste el esta encerrado en mi - dijo confundido viendo a ryuu haciendo sellos y luego diciendo algo que no pudo oir apareciendo en un lugar con muchas alcantarillas - eh que es esto ryuu-jiji - dijo el rubio a lo que el dragon le hizo un ademan de que caminara junto a el , caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una selda con un sello en el , luego unos ojos rojos se mostraron en la oscuridad-

**- Valla parece que alfin mi carcelero vino a visitarme - dijo con un poco de burla el bijuu para luego ver a la otra persona y sorprenderse de tener a una de las criaturas que podia hacerle frente en una pelea sin ningun problema - ! QUE HACES TU AQUI ¡ - dijo con miedo el bijuu , para que luego el dragon le explicara todo y esta se tranquilizara y le pidiera disculpas por todo el daño y empezara a llorar-**

Naruto sonrio - tranquilo te perdono , ademas tu no tuviste la culpa de nada - dijo sonriendo haciendo que el Kyubi empezara a llorar por que su carcelero le havia perdonado a pesar de el daño que le habia hecho y empezo a brillar en una luz roja mostrando a una chica con un cuerpo que hasta tsunade envidiaria y un cabello rojo que la hacia parecerse a kushina , Pechos copa D , etc , etc , en fin era una mujer extremadamente bonita y perfecta - Wow eras mujer ¡ - dijo sorprendido el peli-mixto y embobado por la belleza de la bijuu ocasionandole un sonrojo -

**La bijuu rio y dijo - jaja claro que si Naruto-kun - dijo la bijuu haciendo que el dragon levantara una ceja ante esto -**

Naruto se puso su mano en la cabeza y empezo a reir - jajaja no sabia que la bijuu mas poderosa fuera una mujer , jeje gomen Kyu-chan - dijo sonriendo haciendo que la bijuu se sonrojara y ryuu levantara de nuevo una ceja pensando que esos 2 tendrian algo en un futuro

**- Bueno devemos irnos naruto , hay que partir cuanto antes a Uzugakure no sato , esa es la aldea de tu clan por lo que deveriamos ir alli para entrenar - dijo el dragon despidiendose de la bijuu y entristesiendo al peli-mixto -**

- Volvere a verte kyu-chan - dijo naruto a lo que la bijuu asintio y le explico que se podian comunicar por la mente , luego de la explicacion el dragon y el niño salieron del sub-conciente de naruto y se fueron rumbo a Uzugakure no sato ...

* * *

Nota del autor :

Bueno este fue el capitulo de hoy , eh decidido que sera un naruharem y controlara todos los elementos , tambien los demas como mokuton , hyoton , etc, etc

Dejenme sus review con sus opiniones sobre este capitulo y diganme si quieren que haga un Fanfic de algun otro anime o si quieren que haga un crossever .

Bueno eso es todo hasta el proximo capitulo . adios amigos ¡


	3. El Regreso a Konoha

**Hola amigos este es el tercer capitulo , espero les guste **

**Advertencia = Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes , excepto las cosas que cree yo .**

Personaje hablando " Ryuu-jiji nos perdimos ¿ verdad ? "

Personaje Pensando " le dije que no apostaramos el mapa en ese juego "

**Demonio hablando " te digo que no , estamos cerca ¡ "**

**Demonio Pensando " DONDE MIERDA ESTAMOS ? "**

* * *

** El regreso a Konoha :   
**

Han pasado 8 años desde que el Niño bromista y cabeza hueca numero 1# se fue y en este tiempo pocas cosas han pasado en konoha la aldea fundada por hashirama senju y madara uchiha , Konoha ya esta estable y recuperada desde el ataque del kyubi y muchas personas estan felizes desde la partida del niño Kyubi , excepto por algunos que lo extrañan y otros que no pudieron adueñarse de el poder del kyubi ( ya saben quienes son ) .

Nos encontramos en la entrada de la aldea donde tenemos a nuestros dos guardianes Izumo y kotetsu protegiendo la entrada de konoha o al menos eso deverian estar haciendo cuando a lo lejos se ve una persona de 1,68 mas o menos de pelo rubio y rojo en las puntas inferiores , llevaba una capucha que lo cubria de color cafe claro , solo se le veian unos cuantos cabellos que salian de la capucha , al llegar a la entrada la persona aplaudio haciendo que los dos ninja se pararan rapidamente .

- no nos maten por favor , somo inocentes , tengo familia , 5 hijos y un gato que alimentar - dijo kotetsu con llorando con cascaditas -

- no me mate , porfavor , soy una persona buena - dijo izumo igual que kotetsu -

Al chico de la capucha le salio una gota en la sien - ehh tranquilos solo quiero ingresar a la aldea - dijo el encapuchado , ante esto los 2 ninja suspiraron y rieron nerviosos para luego pedir el nombre del chico .

xxxencapuchado = ...Naruto Uzumaki ryuzaki - dijo Naruto sin mencionar su apellido Namikaze.

Los ninja asintieron y lo dejaron pasar indicandole la direccion a la Torre Hokage , para luego darse cuenta del nombre " Naruto " , dandose vuelta para detener al chico solo para ver un shunshin de Rayos azules , ante esto los 2 ninja se miraron y luego lo dejaron pasar para dormir nuevamente .

En la torre hokage vemos a Hiruzen Sarutobi luchando a muerte con su terrible enemigo el " papeleo " cuando una persona encapuchada aparece haciendo que el hokage se sorprenda y tome un kunai viendo como el encapuchado tomaba algo de su pantalon para sacar un Icha Icha edicion limitada para luego quemarlo haciendo que el hokage llora diciendo " !¿ por que a mi ?¡ " o " Kami me odia " haciendo que el encapuchado ria y se saque la capucha dejando ver a un chico de 13 años con el pelo rubio y rojo en las puntas inferiores .

- jajajaj hola jiji - dijo Naruto sonriendo , para luego sentir una brazos alredero suyo viendo a el hokage abrasandole -

- Naruto gracias a kami que estas bien - dijo eñ viejo soltandolo y mirandolo - mira como has cambiado y dime como fue tu entrenamiento , segun la carta que dejaste decia que irias a un lugar fuera del pais del fuego -

El rubio asintio y le conto que fue a Uzugakure no sato , sorprendiendo al viejo , este le conto que ya sabia lo del kyubi y sobre sus padres mintiendo de que un aldeano le conto sobre el kyubi y este le conto sobre sus padres , tambien le dijo que el kyubi era mujer y era buena , a lo que el hokage quedo en shock y luego recordo algo - Naruto tu no estas en ninguna aldea , ¿ verdad ? - dijo el viejo a lo que el rubio nego - Te gustaria formar parte de konoha - dijo el viejo

- jajaj claro jiji pero devo hacer la academia denuevo - dijo Naruto a lo que el viejo nego dandole un pergamino para que se lo entregara al profesor -

- Los examenes para ser genin seran en 3 dias y los examenes sera en unos meses mas - dijo el viejo - ya comenzaron la clases asi que apresurate - dijo a lo que el rubio asintio desapareciendo en un shunshin de fuego dejando al hokage sorprendido para que este suspirara y volviera a su trabajo - cuantas sorpresas tienes Naruto ...-dijo al aire con una sonrisa viendo el monte hokage donde estaba minato pensando - "sera un gran ninja minato " - penso el hokage .

En la academia vemos a los niños bromeando o conversando , mientras vemos a una niña con el pelo negro y ojos igual , era la mas hermosa en la academia , Ella era Satsuki Uchiha la princesa del clan uchiha , sentada al lado de su mejor amiga Hinata Hyuga la ´princesa del clan hyuga dueño de uno de los kekegenkais mas poderosos existentes El byakugan , esta chica era timida y tenia sentimientos por naruto , luego conocio a satuski una chica alegre y buena , luego de hacerse amigas hinata perdio la timidez y ahora era tenia mas confianza en si misma , ellas estaban conversando mientras satsuki dibagava entre sus recuerdos recordando a un chico rubio ( ya saben quien es ) que se hizo amigo de ella , le apeno mucho saber que el se havia ido de la aldea .

Mas atras tenemos al trio ino-shika-cho los herederos del clan yamanaka , nara , akimichi , estos ultimos conversando mientras la princesa del clan yamanaka peleaba con sakura haruno sobre su " sasuke-kun " . Shikamaru era el heredero del clan nara , era un chico calculador , pero en los combates se rendia y siempre era perezoso , apesar de su gran mente , tenia malas calificacion , ya que segun el los examenes era " problematicos " . Chouyi Akimichi era el heredero del clan Akimichi , era un chico de "guesos grandes " le gustaba comer y era bueno con los demas , era el amigo de shikamaru desde muy pequeño y tambien de naruto , este era uno de los que tambien lo extrañaban junto a varios otros . Ino Yamanaka era la heredera del clan Yamanaka era muy bella y estaba enamorada de sasuke uchiha un niño serio y orgulloso por su clan que creia que su madre y su hermana eran unas inutiles y no merecian ese apellido ( mikoto no esta muerta por lo de la masacra uchiha , solo sobrevieron ella , satsuki y sasuke ) y tambien estaba Sakura Haruno que no pertenecia a ningun clan pero se le consideraba la mejor de la clase por su cerebro , era la mas lista entre las mujeres , pero era una fan girl .

En otro lado tenemor a Inuzuka Kiba un chico que siempre andava con un perro llamado akamaru , era muy impulsivo y le gustaba ser el alfa en la manada , en este caso la clase , pero siempre terminaba herido gracias a las palizas de Satsuki cuanto kiba trataba de acosarla o cosas por el estilo , al lado de el estaba Shino aburame que era un chico callado y no compartia mucho con los demas , los demas no se acercaban mucho a el por sus insectos y por que era raro .

Todos haciando sus respectivas cosas mientras el profesor harto utilizo su gran jutsu " cabeza super grande no jutsu " que hizo que todos fueran a sus puestos y se quedaran callados cuando un shunshin de rayos aparecio en el salon sorprendiendo a todos y dejando a un sasuke celoso porque segun el solo un uchiha deveria tener ese poder , luego del sunshin se dejo ver a un chico con el pelo rubio y rojo en las puntas inferiores sacandole un sonrojo a todas las chicas y que los hombre pensaran : ( maldito rubio suertudo ) . El rubio le paso un pergamino a iruka , este ya no lo odiaba y estaba arrepentido de todo ya que luego de su partida el hokage hizo publico de quien eran sus padres cambiando el pensamiento de todos y haciendo que lo aldeandos se arrepentieran, iruka tomo el pergamino y lo leyo para luego dirigirse a sus alumnos .

- chicos el sera nuestro nuevo alumno , se fue de la aldea por un tiempo para entrenar pero ahora volvio - dijo iruka haciendo que algunos reclamaran -

- QUE NO PUEDE HACER NOSOTROS LLEVAM- chillo la Haruno pero fue cortado por el rubio -

- acaso escuchaste lo que el sensei dijo - dijo naruto mirando a la haruno cuando sasuke hablo -

- y que sabes tu , solo eres un dobe ,te exijo que me digas todas tus tecnicas - dijo el uchiha arrogante haciendo que satsuki negara ante la actitud de su hermano y viendo al rubio que le parecia conocido , el rubio iva a contestar cuando iruka los detubo y le pidio que se presentara .

- me llamo Naruto uzumaki y tengo 13 años - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa deajndo en shock a los que lo conocian y en especial a satsuki - bien naruto sientate - dijo iruka para empezar la clase , el rubio asintio y se sento al final en un puesto vacio -

Asi las clases comenzaron y pasaron los dias hasta que el dia del examen llego , mucha gente se reunio en la academia viendo a sus hijos hacer el examen mientras los jounin estaban reunido en la torre hokage mirando una esfera de cristal que mostro todo lo que pasaba .

Todos los chicos estaban reunido cuando iruka aparecio en un shunshin - bien chicos el examen sera asi , primero haremos una prueba de lanzamiento de kunai , se les entregara un 10 kunai a cada uno y deven romper 20 blancos rompiendo el primero y luego el segundo ,una prueba de librarse de un genjutsu en menos tiempo , despues sera de ninjutsu , luego sera una prueba de taijutsu , al final sera un mini torneo para elegir al novato del año -dijo iruka mirando a los niños - bueno empezemos

En los lanzamientos de kunai gano Satsuki de parte de las chicas con 16 tiros , seguido de Hinata con 15 tiros , luego ino 13 tiros y al final sakura con 11 tiros . De parte de los chicos fue asi Shikamaru con 12 tiros , kiba con 9 , Chouyi con 11 , shino con 14 y sasuke con 19 tiros sonriendo arrogantamene mientras la gente aplaudia ante el prodijio uchiha , mientras mikoto negaba ante la actitud de su hijo en las gradas , llego el turno de Naruto haciendo que todos quedaran callados al recordar de como lo trataron , el ninja le ofrecio los kunai a lo que este solo tomo 1 , vio los blancos y le aplico chackra rompendo todos los blancos para que luego el kunai se enterrara en un arbol deando a este con un gran agujero , todos quedaron sorprendidos y luego aplaudieron dejando al Sasuke furioso

Despues fue la prueba del genjutsu donde solo algunos pudieron lograr pasar , todos lo que pasaron se demoraron como 10 minutos o 9 que fue el uchiha sasuke , Naruto caminaba como si nada sin que nadie lograra meterlo en un genjutsu , haciendo que lo demas se sorprendieran .

Cuando llego la prueba de ninjutsu estos devian romper un blanco que era de madera solida , satsuki hizo una bola de fuego destruyendola ganandose muchos aplausos y el orgullo de su madre , kiba uso sus tecnicas del clan junto con akamaru para luego gritar que el era el alfa haciendo que su madre nagara , shino uso sus inscetos , ino no paso la prueba igual que sakura ,hinata uso una tecnica de agua que aprendio de satsuki un dia que ella queria ver su afinidad , shikamaru uso una tecnica de sus sombras que havia perfecionado pero le gaso mucho chakra , choji uso una tecnica de su clan , sasuke uso una llamrada de fuego carbonizando todo sonriendo con arrogancia haciendo que mikoto negara con la cabeza , cuando fue el turno de naruto este trazo sello y dijo - Raiton : Denki ni katto ( doble corte eléctrico ) - dijo naruto haciendo que una x muy grande se formara de rayo que se dirigio rapidamente al blanco destruyendolo completamente haciendo que al hokage y a los jounin tuvieran la quejida en el suelo ante tal jutsu y ademas de sus otras demostraciones .

Luego siguio la prueba de taijutsu donde todos los herederos ganaron igual que sakura y naruto gano en 2 segundos noqueando a su adversario que era hijo de un civil .

en el mini-torneo , de la niñas hubo una final rapidamente llegando a una pelea final entre hinata y satuski al tener un muy buen taijutsu y jutsus , pero al final se declaro ganadora a la uchiha que gano al meter en un genjutsu a hianata , luego en el el torneo de los chicos fue mas interesante , shikamaru abandono la pelea contra chouji , luego pelearon kiba vs shino dando como ganador a shino , Despues fue la pelea de Naruto vs chouji que se rindio , haciendo que naruto pasara a las finales , al final huvo un enfrentamiento entre Shino vs Sasuke dando como ganador a sasuke que le fue dificil ganar devido a los insectos pero al final derroto a shino quemando a sus insectos con un jutsu de fuego y luego metiendo a este en un genjutsu , despues fue la pelea mas esperada por los espectadores y el hokage junto a los jounin , la pelea de Sasuke Uchiha V/S Naruto Uzumaki .

Los 2 chicos se posisionaron uno frente al otro , cuando sasuke hablo - rindete Dobe alguien como tu no podra derrotar a un uchiha como yo - dijo el peli-negro con arrogancia mientras el rubio solo lo miro - como digas " teme-chan " - dijo el rubio con tono burlon haciendo que el uchiha se enojara y lo atacara con el taijutsu de su clan , pero naruto los esquivaba con simpleza . El uchiha mas enfurecido dio una patada giratoria para ser detenida por el rubio , el uchiha salto y trazo sellos - **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( elemento fuego : gran bola de fuego ) **- dijo el peli-negro cuando una gran vola de fuego salio de su boca dirigida al uzumaki que desaparecio en un rayo para luego aparecer atras del uchiha dandole una patada que lo lanzo hacia abajo para resivirlo para recivirlo con otra patada que lo lanzo en direccion a un arbol y luego hacer un clon para empezar a trazar sellos .

Clon 1 = **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu ( elemento agua : jutsu Misil dragon de agua ) **- los presentes se sorprendieron al ver que creo agua de la nada , el dragon se dirigio a gran velocidad hacia el uchiha impactandolo y rompiendo el arbol para dejar todo mojado y el original tambien trazara sellos - ** Raiton : _Rairyū no Tatsumaki (_ Elemento rayo : tornado del dragon del rayo ) -**un gran tornado en forma de dragon con electricidad impacto en el suelo donde antes havia impactando el dragon de agua provocando que todo el lugar que fue mojado que incluia al uchiha fuera electrucutado dejandolo K.O -

Al final del examen Iruka dijo que naruto seria el novato del año provocando que las fangirls de sasuke reclamaran ante esto , pero lo que los sorprendio fue lo que naruto dijo - No quiero ese puesto ni nada - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa , para que luego iruka asintiera y le diera el titulo a sasuke que solo decia cosas como " el sabe que soy mejor que el " mientras las fangirls solo decian que el era el mas cool y poderoso .

Despues de aprovar el examen y que le dieran su banda se la coloco en el brazo izquierdo y partio hacia la salida buscando a satsuki para comer un tazon de ramen con ella y recuperara el tiempo perdido , pero en el camino se topo a Mizuki uno de los senseis que estubo en el examen , este estaba hablando con un niño que no aprobo el examen y escucho todo lo que este dijo , ante esto naruto se fue a su casa para limpiarla un poco antes de la hora en que el chico robaria el pergamino .

Pasaron horas y naruto se dirigio al bosque con gran velocidad para ver al niño leyendo el pergamino , naruto lo noqueo e hizo un clon que lo dejara en su casa , para que este pensara que solo habia sido un sueño y que el clon se encargara de borrar todo lo que este leyo del pergamino . Naruto al ver que mizuki aun no aparecia saco un pergamino y transcribio toda la informacion y luego guardo el pergamino cuando Iruka llego y vio a naruto , el hokage les informo que alguien robo el pregmino pero nadie sabia quien fue , iruka y hiva a hablar cuando un fuma shuriken paso cerca sullo y luego termino en la mano de mizuki que estaba en un rama - valla valla no esperaba que estubieras aqui tambien " compañero " - dijo con malicia el traidor -

- Mizuki ¡ ¿ por que haces esto ? - dijo iruka sorprendido - ¿ por que dices ? , porque ya no aguanto mas esta villa ademas alguien me ofrecio una oferta que no puedo rechazar - dijo mizuki para luego lanzar el shuriken gigante hacia iruka impactandolo en la espalda cuando este intentaba escapar , naruto al ver esto quedo impactado - jajjajajaj¡ , Naruto ¿ sabes por que te dicen demonio y te han maltratado tanto - dijo con malicia el traidor alterando a iruka que dijo - NO LE DIGAS MIZUKI , ESTA PROHIVIDO DECIR ESO - grito iruka - CALLA ¡ , jajaj te dire algo naruto , tu eres el kyubi , el yondaime no mato al kyubi solo lo encerro en ti , eres un demonio y siempre lo seras - dijo mizuki para luego empezar a reir , naruto ya sabia esto pero bajo la mirada haciendoles creer a los demas que havia quedado impactado con la noticia , pero este solo esperaba al clon para que este atacara a mizuki mientras esta distraido , mizuki al ver a naruto desprevenido lanzo un fuma shuriken a el , naruto no alcanzo a moverse a tiempo y espero el impacto , que nunca llego cuando sintio sangre caer en su cara , levanto la vista para ver a iruka protegiendolo - Naruto tu no eres el kyubi , yo antes te odiaba , pero luego me di cuenta de que tu no eras el kyubi y al saber lo que nos conto el hokage , me arrepenti mas de como te trate , queria disculparme , pero tu ya havias partido de konoha y no pude hacer nada - dijo iruka soltando algunas lagrimas , naruto se sorprendio antes esto y se enojo creando docenas de clones , unos cuantos ayudaron y protegieron a iruka , mientras los otros agarraron y lo atacaron con taijutsu , otros con ninjutsu de rayo y agua y el original metiendolo en un genjutsu que nunca nadie havia visto haciendo que mizuki quedara inconsiente por todo lo que el uzumaki havia hecho y sorprendiendo al hokage y a los mejores jounin que havian visto todo , entre los jounin estaban : mikoto , anko , kurenai , asuma , kakashi , gai , ibiki y demases . kurenai y mikoto quedaron sorprendidas por el genjutsu que nunca havian escuchado , asuma y gai por el taijutsu y esos ataques tan letales , kakashi , anko e ibiki quedaron impactados por esos jutsu tan avanzados y que gastaban muchisimo chakra . Naruto vio a iruka y disipo a todos los clones para luego cargar a iruka al hospital y dejandole una nota que decia que lo perdonaba , se dirigio a su casa y saco el pergmanio y empezo a ver los jutsus para luego dejarlo en una mesa e irse a dormir ...sin duda havia sido un dia muy largo y ahora que es genin la cosa se pondra peor ...mucho peor penso el uzumaki con frustracion y quedandose dormido en su cama .

* * *

Nota del autor :

Bueno eso es todo por hoy , pensaba que el capitulo fuera mas largo , pero no tube mucho tiempo , espero que les guste y sigan dejando sus reviews de lo que quieren que le agregue o si quieren que haga otro fanfic de otra cosa

Bueno adios amigos .

Atte : El Lobo o Rayo del cielo ..-..


	4. Nuevo equipo y mision

**Hola amigos aqui les traigo el 4 capitulo , este Fanfic sera dedicado a un amigo que siempre me da su opinion y me da ideas , Este Fanfic esta dedicado a Zafir09 , espero les guste a todos este capitulo .**

Personaje hablando " ryuu-jiji que estas leyendo "

Personaje pensando " se parece al icha icha "

**Demonio hablando " ehh pues .. HISTORIA NINJA ..sip eso es jeje "**

**Demonio pensando " me salve por los pelos "**

* * *

**Nuevo equipo** **y**** mision**** : **

Nos encontramos en la torre hokage donde habia una discusion de quien seria el jounin-sensei de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze , antes esto el Hokage solo supiraba al pensar que hace unos años lo querian ver muerto y ahora querian ser su jounin-sensei , el sabia que naruto queria ser respetado pero sin ayuda y no por que tuviera de padre al Rayo amarillo de konoha y a La muerte Roja . Al pensar esto el hokage tubo un poco de nostalgia pero luego volvio a la realidad diriegiendose a los jounin - Kakashi , Asuma , Anko , Kurenai , Mikoto ustedes son los jounin mas capacitados y no tienen un equipo , diganme a cuales genin pediran para su equipo - dijo el hokage tranquilo .

- Yo Kakashi Hatake pido a Sasuke Uchiha , Satsuki Uchiha y a Naruto Uzumaki - dijo eltuerto leyendo su famoso libro .

- Yo Asuma Sarutobi pido a Ino Yamanaka , Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi - dijo el ninja con un cigarro en la boca .

- Yo Kurenai Yuhi pido a Naruto Uzumaki , Shino Aburame y Hinata Hyuga - dijo la oji-roja .

- Yo Anko Mitarashi pido a Kiba Inuzuka , Hinata hyuga y al Gaki sexy de pelo rubio - dijo la ninja sacidaca sacandole un escalofrio a todos los hombres .

- Yo Mikoto uchiha Pido a Satsuki Uchiha , Sasuke Uchiha Y Naruto Uzumaki - dijo la uchiha mirando a Kakashi con mirada que decia " no confio en ti " , ya que ella sabia que el solo se preocuparia por Sasuke y dejaria a Naruto de lado .

El hokage al ver que no llegaban a nada suspiro y penso bien en la decicion que tomaria sobre quien se quedaria con naruto , luego de pensar por fin hablo - visto que mañana sera la asignacion de equipos y que muchos quieren a la misma persona les dire , Kakashi tu equipo sera el equipo 7 conformado por .. - empezo a decir los equipo el hokage dejando a varios desilucionados y una persona feliz .

En otro lado vemos a nuestro rubio recien despertando para ver el despertador y recordar que era la asignacion de equipos , rezaba para que no le tocara con el Teme , asi que para relajarse tomo un baño y se vistio con un traje diferente que le regalaron hace tiempo , el traje consistia en : una camisa blanca con un remolino naranja brilloso , la camisa era de manga corta donde al final tenia una flamas rojas , llevaba un pantalon ambu un poco arremangado , cuando se vio al espejo tuvo cierta nostalgia al recordar cuando le dieron ese traje .

**Flash Back : **

_- Naruto ¡ ven te tengo que dar algo - dijo ryuu sentado en una rama viendo como su alumno perfecionaba una tecnica que el le enseño . _

_-_ **Raiknengan **- dijo el rubio con una esfera en la mano de rayos y que producia un sonido parecido al raikiri de kakashi pero este era de color azul y un poco negro ( imaginen al Rasengan con los espirales y los rayos y en color azul mas oscuro con un poco de negro ) , el rubio impacto su tecnica en una montaña de rocas destruyendala completamente y todo lo que havia detras de esta - ehh ya voy Ryuu-jij - dijo el rubio sin ninguna pisca de cansancio a pesar de que esa tecnica consumia 10 veces mas que un rasengan y chidori juntos .

Ryuu sonrio al ver que naruto progresaba rapidamente a pesar de tener solo 8 años y tambien orgulloso de que podia hacer esa tecnica tan peligrosa que incluso al no estar completada gastaba una cantidad tremenda de chakra , naruto con el entrenamiento de ryuu , incremento su chakra considerable mente igualando al Shichibi ( bijuu de 7 colas ) , el estaba seguro que cuando tubiera 15 o 16 años tendria tanto chakra como el kyubi , estaba seguro de que si el kyubi no tubiera chakra ilimitado naruto lograria ganarle , sonrio al pensar en eso y luego vio a naruto llegar donde el - naruto , has trabajado muy duro asi que te dare unos cunatos regalos - dijo el dragon sonriendo al ver como naruto estaba ansioso por los regalos - el primero sera este traje - dandole un traje con un polera blanca con flamas y un remolino naranaja y un pantalon ambu - este traje lo ocupe hace mucho tiempo y ahora quiero dartelo , este traje puede soportar cualquier tecnica y no ser rompido , es un traje que fue hecho por un dragon legendario - dijo sorprendiendo a naruto que veia el traje pero luego se desiluciono al ver que le quedaba muy grande - jajaj te quedara en unos años , bueno el 2 regalo sera esto - dijo tocando la frente del rubio dejando a este extrañado , pero luego la parte de su pelo roja empezo a emitir mas claro y se vei como si tubiera flamas y brillo en un resplandor dorado - desperte tus kekengakais , tu tienes el Rinnegan , el Sharingan y el byakugan al ser descendiente de Rikudou sennin - dijo sorprendiendo a naruto - podras desactivarlos cuando quieras e hize que el efecto secundario del sharingan no te afectara y no quedaras ciego y no te pasara nada al usarlo mucho tiempo , el 3 regalo sera esto - dijo el dragon sonriendo y tele-trasportandolos a otro lugar , cunado llegaron el rubio quedo impactado al estar en una habitacion donde al frente de ellos estaban las deidades , Kami , Shinigami , Amaterasu , Tsukuyomi , Susanoo

- valla asi que porfin vinieron , ya nos habiamos cansado de esperarlos - dijo Amaterasu con un puchero mientras susanoo negaba ante la actitud de su hermana .

- lamento la demora , naruto ellos son amaterasu - dijo señalando a una mujer con un kimono dorado y ojos amarillos - Tsukuyomi - dijo señalando a una mujer de ojo negros y un kimono azul con negro - Shinigami - dijo señalando a otra mujer de ojos rojos con un kimono blanco y unas espadas a su cintura - Susanoo - dijo señalando a un hombre parecido a madara uchiha con un traje negro y plateado - y Kami - dijo señalando a una mujer de ojos verdes y un kimono rojo , naruto al ver quienes eran quedo en shock - bueno este es tu 3 regalo - dijo ryuu con una sonrisa cuando Susanoo se acerca y sonrie - Naruto eres alguien muy puro y has entrenado mucho asi que te dare la verdadera forma del Susanoo - dijo tocando la frente de este igual que ryuu , luego se acerco amaterasu y le beso en la mejilla , provocando un sonrojo en el rubio - yo te dare la habilidad de mis llamas , pero estas seran mas potentes y no te dañaran a ti solo al enemigo - dijo sonriendo mientras se acerca Tsukuyomi y lo besa en la otra mejilla - yo te dare esto - dijo cunado unos pergaminos azules con una luna aperecieron en la mano del rubio - estos son unos genjutsus muy potentes , mucho mas potente que el de los uchiha -dijo sonriendo cuando kami se acerco y lo beso en la frente haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara ya que la diosa le dio una muy buena viste de sus atributos , en otro lado un sennin de los sapos estornudo para luego ser descubierto por muchas mujeres . - yo te di El kamui mejorado , el te permitira ir a muchas dimensiones y mas - dijo sonriendo juguetonamente - bien creo que es mi turno -dijo sonriendo con un poco de lujuria la diosa de la muerte , a una velocidad increible se abalanzo a naruto y los estampo entre sus pechos - OHH recuerdo cuando eras un bebe , te veias tan adorable - dijo la diosa haciendo que las demas y cierta bijuu de 9 colas se pusieran ...¿ Celosas ? .

- Hermana lo estas matando - dijo Kami con celos haciendo que la diosa de la muerte se de cuenta y lo suelte . - jeje perdon me deje levar bueno te dare mi regalo - dijo la diosa para luego besar los labios del chico el cual quedo impactado y provocando que las diosas y la bijuu tuvieran ganas de matarla - te di unos pergaminos que estan sellado en el pergamino Tsuku-chan con los cuales me puedes invocar sin que mueras , tambien desperte tu instinto asesino que llevas en tu interior , es diferente al del kyubi ya que este es mas peligroso - dijo la diosa sorprendiendo al rubio - bueno es hora de irnos - dijo ryuu con una sonrisa - por cierto ten - dijo susanoo dandole un pergamino a naruto - con el podras invocar a cualquieras de nosotros - dijo susanoo con una sonrisa viendo la reaccion de felizidad del rubio - bueno adios - dijo ryuu y naruto desapareciendo en un rezplandor azul y amarillo .

**Fin Flash Back : **

Naruto al recordar eso sonrio viendo el espejo y activar su Mangekyo Sharingan Version Dios , que fue un regalo de los dioses y Ryuu-jiji en su cumpleaños 12 antes de llegar a konoha y recordando cuando su sensei le dijo que devia irse ya que dejo el clan de los dragones desprotegido por mucho tiempo , aunque el podia invocarlo cuando quisiera pero aun no lo invocaria ya que deseguro que muchos ninja tratarian de averiguar que habilidades tenia , desactivo el sharingan rapidamente y se fue caminando hacia la academia . Luego de unos minutos llego a la academia y vio que no havia nadie asi que se sento adelante cuando vio entrar a satsuki y sasuke , el ultimo solo lo miro con superioridad mientras naruto solo lo sonrio con burla , Satsuki al verlo le sonrio y se sento a su lado , asi empezaron a conversar de diversas cosas cuando poco a poco llegaban mas alumnos , cuando ya estaban todos iruka empezo a anunciar los equipos - Equipo 7 Sasuke Uchiha , Sa - Sastuki al oir a iruka-sensei decir " Sa " penso que seria ella - Sakura Haruno - dijo iruka provocando que sakura dijiera cosas sobre " el amor verdadero siempre triunfa " y cosas asi mientras Satsuki suspiraba y Sasuke se enojara un poco al estar con el estorbo - y Rock kasemaru su sensei sera Kakashi hatake - dijo iruka , cunado un el chico asentia , el era el primo de rock lee con la diferencia de que este podia hacer ninjutsu y genjutsu , tenia el pelo igual a lee y ocupaba un traje parecido al de lee rock - ( los demas equipos son iguales ) Equipo 12 sera Akira Adachi , Yumiko Dazai y Tsubasa Fuchida ... se que estos alumnos no estubieron en la prueba y no estaban en la academia , pero el hokage ordeno que tubieran un equipo ya que son de una pequeña aldeaque fue destruida y ellos junto a otros sobrevivieron por lo que estaran en nuestra aldea , su sensei sera anko mitarashi - dijo iruka que tubo un escalofro y luego señalo a los chicos estos eran asi :

Akira era un chico de pelo naranja salvaje , era un chico alegre y a la vez tranquilo , es muy calculador ademas de ser un experto en taijutsu y ninjutsu , los combina para derrotar a su enemigo , es el lider del equipo .

Yumiko es una chica bonita de pelo rubio , es alegre pero un poco presumida , es experta en genjutsu y kenjutsu y tambien combina esas habilidades para luchar y derrotar a su enemigo .

Tsubasa es un chico serio como Sasuke y tambien es arrogante , es un experto en Genjutsu , Ninjutsu , Fuuinjutsu y los combina para luchar , el era el mejor ninja genin en su aldea ademas de tener el potencial de un jounin novato y es inteligente como un nara , pero su taijutsu no es tan bueno , por eso utiliza el fuuinjutsu para hacer barreras y defender a su equipo o solo hace sellos que dejan en desventaja al enemigo , es casi tan bueno como un maestro Uzumaki .

Las chicas al ver a los chicos tubieron un sonrojo y maldicieron por no estar en su equipo , incluso satsuki tubo un pequeño sonrojo aunque luego se puso celosa al ver como la integrante mujer de ese equipo le lanzaba un beso a naruto y le guiñaba un ojo , este solo se sonrojo un poco - bueno y el ultimo equipo es el Equipo 13 conformado por Satsuki Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki su sensei sera Mikoto Uchiha - satsuki sonrio al estar en el equipo de su amado rubio y con su madre , mientras sasuke se quejaba de porque un dobe como el solo tenia un equipo de 2 e iruka le decia que el hokage aun no encontraba a otro integrante , pero en un tiempo pondrian a otra persona mas , luego iruka dio un discurso largo y al terminar dijo - bueno chicos sus sensei llegaran pronto

Luego de un rato llego una mujer peli-negra con ojos rojos y se dirigio a Kiba , Hinata y Shino - Bien equipo 8 siganme - dijo la peli-negra caminando a la salida con su equipo , mientras kiba tenia un sonrojo y una pequeña emorragia nasal . Despues llego Asuma sarutobi y les dijo a su equipo que los veria en el campo N° 10 , luego llego anko ( hizo su entrada igual que en el examen chunin ) - bien Gakis siganme - dijo anko siendo seguida por su equipo , al final llegaron mikoto y kakashi , esta le obligo a ir temprano porque era un dia importante . Mikoto al ver a su hija la abrazo y beso mejilla de naruto - muy bien equipo 13 nos veremos arriba de la torre hokage y luego desaparecio en un shunshin , Estos asintieron y empezaron a caminar en direccion a la torre hokage .

Arriba de la torre hokage vemos a una mikoto sentada en cerca los varandales y a Naruto y Satsuki adelante de ella - bueno que tal si nos presentamos , empezare yo . Mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha , me gusta pasar tiempo con mi familia entrenar y cocinar , odio a los pervertidos y al consejo de momias , mis habilidades son jutsus de fuego y un poco de rayo , genjutsus peligrosos gracias al sharingan , taijutsu de mi clan y habilidades de mi sharingan y mi sueño para el futuro es que mi hijo cambie y vuelva a ser el de antes - dijo con un poco de tristeza - bueno les toca - dijo sonriendo

Mi nombre es Satsuki Uchiha , me gusta pasar tiempo con mi oka-san y naruto , tambien me gusta cocinar y tratar de hacer nuevos genjutsus o perfeccionar los que ya se , odio a los pervertidos y a las personas arrogantes , mis habilidades son jutsus de Rayo y Fuego , se genjutsus de alto rango como bajo , tengo el sharingan y perfeciono mis habilidades como tambien mi taijutsu con el y mi sueño para el futuro es ser la mejor en genjutsu del mundo ninja y que mi oni-chan vuelva a ser el de antes - dijo satsuki sonriendo sacandole una sonrisa a naruto y a mikoto por ver que se tomaba su carrera ninja muy enserio - bien es tu turno Naruto - dijo mikoto sonriendo -

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze , me gusta pasar tiempo con mis seres queridos , entrenar para protegerlos , tambien me gusta comer ramen y pasar tiempo con Ryuu-jiji , no me gustan las personas arrogantes y las personas que se burlan del devil , mis habilidades son jutsus de rayos , fuego y agua , taijutsu superior al promedio gracias a un estilo que me enseñaron , Kenjutsu superior al promedio , Fuuinjutsu superior al promedio , tecnicas secretas Uzumaki y Namikaze y mi Genjutsu que iguala a un Uchiha y mi sueño para el futuro es que alla paz y ser el mejor ninja que ha pisado un pie en el mundo ninja - dijo sonriendo impactando a satsuki y a mikoto al ver las habilidades , pero mas por lo que dijo al final .

- Bueno chicos , mañana haremos una prueba para ver si estan calificados para ser genin , el examen que hicieron era para dejar a los mas aptos y calificados para hacer la prueba - dijo mikoto sonriendo , mientras los genin asentian . Naruto estaba por irse cuando mikoto lo llamo - Naruto ¿ por que no vienes a cenar con nosotras ? - dijo mikoto sonriendo a lo que el rubio asintio con una sonrisa .

El dia transcurrio sin ninguna novedad , naruto ceno con mikoto y satsuki y luego se fue a su casa a descansar , al otro dia naruto se levanto temprano y fue a una tienda de armas donde vio muchos kunai y katanas , ahi vio kantana que le llamo la atencion , era una katana con la funda negra , el mango era rojo con cintas negras y al final 2 cascabeles dorados colgaban de este , la hoja era de color negro ( como la que tenia ichigo , una espada negra total que era mas angosta que las otras ) , se acerco a la espada y la tomo , el señor de la tienda lo vio y le dijo - buena eleccion muchacho esa espada ha estado hace varios años , pero dicen que esta maldita por lo que nadie la elije , y los que la elijieron terminaron muertos en las misiones , ¿ estas seguro de elejirla ? - dijo el señor a lo que naruto asintio con una sonrisa - ok , me llamo Takeshi un gusto , tambien ten esto - dijo sonriendo dandole una membresia a naruto que se sorprendio - con esto podras encargarme lo que quieras y lo traere ademas de que te descontare un 20% al ver que seras un comprador frecuente por que te gustan las armas - dijo takeshi sonriendo - arigato , le avisare cunado necesite algo - dijo naruto despidiendose con una sonrisa e ir corriendo al campo de entrenamiento donde lo esperaban su sensei y compañera - **(****Interesante espada ¿ no crees naruto-kun ) **- hablo la bijuu por la mente - ( no te havia escuchado un buen tiempo Natsumi-chan pero tienes razon , siento que esta espada es especial y siento como si me llamara ... tengo el nombre perfecto ) -penso sonriendo el rubio - **( asi y ¿ cual es ? ) **- hablo la bijuu por la mente - **Aruku kage ( Corta Sombra ) **- dijo al aire el rubio sonriendo cuando la espada brillo un poco como si el nombre le hubiera gustado , pero era imposible que la espada tubiera vida ...o tal vez si .

Antes de llegar sello la espada en un pergamino , al llegar vio a Satsuki y a Mikoto hablando entre ella cuando lo vieron - ¿ donde estabas ? - preguntaron satsuki y mikoto - jeje perdon esque me quede dormido y ¿ cual es la prueba ? - dijo el rubio rascandose la cabeza - bien , la prueba consiste en que uno de ustedes deve derrotarme , dejarme inconciente o por lo menos llegar a herirme haciendo que sangre - dijo mikoto para ver a sus genin que tenian una mirada llena de determinacion , sonrio ante esto y luego dijo - muy bien ...COMIENZEN - dijo Mikoto desapareciendo y apareciendo en otro lugar donde un clon en la noche preparo docenas de trampas ademas de algunos genjutsus .

Naruto miro a Satsuki que saco un kunai y activo su sharingan para ver si el area era segura , Satsuki al darse cuenta de las trampas quedo impactada al ver que ganarle o herir a su madre no seria nada facil . Naruto activo su sharingan y creo un genjutsu muy poderoso para que ni mikoto notara que el tenia el sharingan , ya que no podia arriesgarse a mostrar sus habilidades , el confiaba en mikoto y satsuki pero estaba seguro que algun miembro de la raiz estaria cerca y si lo viera demostrar esas habilidades , danzo empezaria a moverse y tratar de tener ese poder para el . Naruto tambien vio las trampas y vio que mikoto hizo 4 clones , sin duda esa mujer no era para nada indefensa penso naruto con una gota enorme en la sien - Satsuki sera mejor trabajar en equipo - dijo naruto viendo a satsuki que asentia - tengo un plan , mira lo que haremos sera ...- empezo a contar el rubio .

Mikoto habia creado 4 clones que se dispersaron por el lugar , ahora la original se encontraba en un arbol y con un poco de enojo ya que habian pasado casi 2 horas y sus genin no la atacaban , iva a levantarse cuando un jutsu de fuego golpeo el arbol haciendo que mikoto callera y viera a Satsuki preparando otro jutsu de fuego - **Katon : Ban no jutsu ( Rafaga del Fenix )**- una gran rafaga de fuego en forma de feniz se avalanzo hacia mikoto que fue atrapada por la rafaga y fue quemada , Satsuki al ver esto solo fue a ver a mikoto encontrando un tronco quemado y luego ser golpeado en la espalda producto de una patada de mikoto - **Katon : Fushichou no Jutsu ( ave Fenix en llamas )** - dijo mikoto cuando un gran Fenix de llamas ataco a satsuki que lo esquivo sorprendida por la tecnica , mikoto al ver que su hija bajo su guardia se avalanzo a ella dandole una patada que la levanto y luego la tiro al piso con otra patada , para saltar y rematarla con un jutsu - **Katon : Dai endan ( gran misil Dirigido ) ** - dijo mikoto cuando un gran misil de fuego impacto en sastuki quemando todo , mikoto se acerco para ver el estado de su hija , al acercarse vio a Satsuki con ropa quemada ,mikoto se acerco cuando satsuki exploto en una bola de humo dejando ver a naruto que aprovecho la oportunidad al ver a mikoto sorprendida , la golpeo en el estomago y luego un clon aparecio de bajo sujetando a mikoto de los pies este se libero con un kunai cunado vio a otro naruto que le puso un sello explosivo que exploto en el acto tirandola lejos , otro clon la agarro y empezo un duelo de taijutsu que fue ganado por mikoto que estampo a naruto en el suelo , este solo le sonrio y luego exploto tirando a mikoto lejos .

Mikoto callo en unas rocas cerca de una cascada cuando sastuki detras de ella lanzo un poderoso Jutsu - **Katon : Karyuu Endan ( misil Llameante del fuego del dragon )**- dijo satsuki cuando una gran oleada de fuego se avalanzo hacia mikoto que se adentro en en el agua que botaba la casacada para protegerse de el fuego , mikoto penso que se havia salvado solo para ver que naruto aparecio frente al jutsu de fuego y lanzo un poderoso jutsu de agua - **Suiton : Yuudachi no jutsu ( Tecnica del gran aguacero )**- dijo naruto cuando un gran chorro de agua se avalanzo sobre el jutsu de fuego provocando que ambos impactaran y se anularan creando una muy espeza niebla que hacia que el sharingan no pudiera ver bien , ademas de que naruto y satsuki presionaron a mikoto para que tubiera su sharingan activado durante el resto de la batalla , por lo que ahora tenia muchas dificultades de ver en niebla .

Naruto y Satsuki estaban en un arbol viendo como se esparcia la niebla y no dejaba ver a mikoto , ellos havian hecho muchos clones que confundieron a mikoto y la presionaron para que mantuviera su sharingan activado . Naruto se dirigio a satsuki - satsuki-chan activa tu sharingan y localiza a mikoto , yo creare 10 clones - satsuki asintio y le dijo la direccion - tu quedate aqui y cuando te de la señal haras lo que te dije antes - dijo naruto a lo que satsuki asintio , naruto creo 10 clones que atacaron a mikoto con shuriken , esta pudo ver un poco los shuriken y los esquivo aunque algunos la hirieron , a lo lejos mikoto distingio una figura que parecia de su hija asi que preparo un jutsu de raiton - **Raiton : Seiteki no jutsu ( Tecnica de la descarga electrica )**- dijo mikoto concetrando electricidad en sus manos e impactandola en satsuki que se convirtio en agua , mikoto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaria y trato de alejarse pero no pudo a tiempo y su cuerpo recivio muchas descargas al haver impactado su ataque en el agua del mizu bunshin de satsuki , mikoto quedo paralizada por las descargas cuando naruto aparecio - **Raiton: Rai Ninken ( elemento rayo : jutsu del perro electrico ) ** -dijo naruto cuando un gran perro del porte de un lobo con elemento raiton que impacto en mikoto paralizando todo su cuerpo y sus puntos de chakra y lanzandola lejos donde la recibio satsuki que la metio en un genjutsu que aprendio del pergamino uchiha - **Genjutsu : Mochikiri** - dijo satsuki .

Mikoto aparecio en otro mundo atada a un arbol con unas cuerdas muy finas , sin moverse mientras muchas armas se dirigian a ella , luego de unas hora mikoto desperto sudando y encontrandose con nuestros genin que sonreian al derrotarla , mikoto solo sonrio y se levanto viendolos - PASARON LA PRUEBA - dijo mikoto sonriendo - bueno sera mejor que le de el informe al hokage , desde mañana el equipo 13 empezara a hacer misiones - dijo mikoto desapareciendo en una bola de humo .

Naruto se dirigio hacia satsuki - satsuki-chan quieres ir a comer ramen - dijo naruto a lo que satsuki asintio y camino junto a el mientras conversaban de diversos temas , la gente que los veia solo decian cosas como " que linda pareja " o " se ven muy lindos juntos " causando que satsuki y naruto se sonrojaran y cierta bijuu se pusiera celosa sacando un muñeco y apuñalando con un kunai mientra decia cosas como " niñas estupidas que le quitan lo suyo " , raramente el muñeco tenia la apariencia de satsuki . Naruto y satsuki llegaron a ichiraku y pidieron lo mismo de siempre , al final de la tarde naruto se despidio de satsuki con un beso en la mejilla , dejando a satsuki sonrojada y luego desapareciendo en un shunshin de fuego . Satsuki suspiro como colegiala y se toco la mejilla para luego entrar a su la recidencia Uchiha .

Naruto aparecio en un shunshin de fuego en su casa , habia estado toda la tarde ocupado por la prueba haci que estaba cansado , pero recordo que en la cocina no quedaba nada asi que devia comprar comida para el mes . tomo su Gama-chan y se dirigio a algun lugar , iva caminando por las calles cuando vio a lo lejos 3 chicas siendo acosadas por 6 hombres , el odiaba a los pervertidos y viladores asi que fue donde ellos y escucho un poco la conversacion .

- vamos chicas , vengan con nosotros y les haremos pasar un buen rato de placer - dijo un tipo con lujuria y tocando los pechos de una de ellas , que tenia el pelo negro y ojos rojos , la chica al ver la accion del tipo le pego un puñetazo enfureciendo a este -maldita perra , pagaras por eso - dijo el tipo encabronado apunto de pegarle a la chica cuando un chico aparecio y detubo el puñetazo con un dedo - odio a las personas como tu , eso no se le hace a una dama y menos a chicas tan bellas como ellas - dijo el chico causando un sonrojo en las mujeres al ver a su salvador de pelo rubio , naruto se avalnzo a los tipos y los noqueo dejandolos inconcientes , naruto se volteo a las chicas y les sonrio - un gusto en conocerlas bellas señoritas , soy Naruto Uzumaki - dijo el rubio , las chicas sonrieron - jajaja lo sabemos Foxy-kun - dijo anko con un pequeño sonrojo , mientras kurenai y yugao asentian y sonreian - un gusto soy kurenai , ella es anko y ella es yugao - dijo kurenai indicando a cada una , naruto sonrio - ¿ a donde se dirigian ? - pregunto naruto - nos dirigiamos a nuestra casa - dijo kurenai con una bella sonrisa , naruto pregunto si las podia acompañar y estas aceptaron , pasaron el resto del dia conversando y platicando sobre anecdotas o cosas asi , al anocheser naruto se despidio y compro todo lo que faltaba , volvio a su casa y se acosto en su cama para descanzar apareciendo en su mente donde vio a una bijuu muy molesta y con un puchero ( de esta no me salvo ) penso naruto con cascaditas en los ojos .

A la mañana siguiente naruto se desperto y tomo un baño para relajarse despues del otro dia , al salir del baño se vistio y se fue camino al campo de entrenamiento N° 13 no sin antes pasar a comer ramen , al llegar vio a su sensei y compañera esperandolos - Bien equipo hoy tendremos nuestra primera mision , le dije al hokage sobre su rendimiento y me dijo que nos asignara misiones de rango C hacia arriba , nuestra mision de hoy sera escoltar al señor feudal a una reunion en los limites del pais del fuego - dijo mikoto a lo que sus genin asintieron - bien valla a casa y preparen todo para la mision los estare esperando en la entrada - dijo mikoto desapareciendo en un shunshin.

Satsuki se dirigio a su casa y empaco sus kunai , rollos de almacenamiento , algunos frascos medicinales que le regalo su amiga hinata y una foto donde estaban ella , su oni-chan y su oka-san .

Naruto llego a su casa y empaco sus shurikens , kunais , sus 2 espadas en el rollo donde estaba la espada nueva que compro , empaco rollos de almacenmiento y demases cosas , antes de irse guardo todos sus pergaminos y demas cosas en un lugar donde hizo un genjutsu muy poderoso que ni un uchiha podria ver , luego fue a la entrada y activo un sello de barrera que proetegeria su casa de cualquier ninja , solo podrian entrar los que tubieran sangre Namikaze y Uzumaki mezclada . Luego de activar la barrera desaparecio en un shunshin y aparecio en la entrada donde lo esperaba mikoto , luego de unos minutos llego satsuki corriendo , en la entrada habia una carruaje donde estaba el señor feudal y su familia - Estos seran los genin que nos protegeran y usted solo es una mujer , podria ser facilemente violada - dijo el señor feudal - no se preocupe , mis genin son los mejores de todo konoha ademas de que Satsuki es una experta en genjutsu y ninjutsu , Naruto es un experto en bunshinjutsu , fuuinjutsu , ninjutsu y taijutsu , y yo soy del clan uchiha ademas de que poseo el sharingan asi que estan en buenas manos - dijo mikoto con unas sonrisa , el feudal se callo y siguieron el transcurso hacia los limites del pais del fuego - es muy tarde sera mejor acampar señor feudal , mañana seguirmos , solo nos quedan 3 dias para llegar a los limites del pasi del fuego - dijo mikoto a lo que el señor feudal asintio , mikoto preparo una tienda donde dormirian sus genin y ella , tambien creo unos cuantos clones para que protegieran al señor feudal y a ellos meintras duermen , naruto a escondidas creo un clon y uso el kawarimi con el , dejandol a su clon en la tienda mientras el iva a entrenar .

Llego a un lago muy bonito con mucha vegetacion , asi que procedio a crear 200 kage bunshin diviendolos en 8 grupos de 25 , a cada grupo le entrego un rollo que saco antes de irse de su casa , al primer grupo le entrego un pergamino con las katas de kenjutsu , al segundo uno de genjutsu y que lo hicieran sin el sharingan , al tercero uno de las tecnicas del sharingan para que pudieran desarrollarlo mas ya que solo podia mantener el magekyo sharingan por 20 segundos , al cuarto uno de taijutsu y que tambien practicaran con su estilo **Ikatteiru ryū no ken ( puño dragon furioso** ) , al quinto le dio uno de ninjutsu para que dominaran mas los 5 elementos sin el rinnegan y trataran de combinarlos , al sexto les dio un pergamino con historia ninja y estrategias de batalla , al septimo les dio un pergamino con las tecnicas basicas de la academia para que estos pudieran perfeccionarlas para que sean de rango S o SS , al octavo le dio un pergamino de fuuinjutsu . Naruto creo un sello de silencio y uso un genjutsu para que nadie los viera entrenar , al finalizar el sello naruto empezo a practicar un poco su rasengan , todavia recordava aquel dia que se encontro al sennin pervertido .

**Flash Back : **

Naruto ya tenia 9 años y havia aprendido muchas cosas en su entrenamiento , ahora su rango ninja era mas o menos el de un jounin novato . Naruto y Ryuu ivan camino a Kumogakure no sato , habian caminado mucho y ryuu decidio que devian descansar , por lo que lo mas adecuado seria ir a unas aguas termales , al llegar al lugar olleron unas risas y a lo lejos se distingia a un hombre de pelo muy largo color blanco - PERVERTIDO - grito naruto provocando que las chicas se dieran cuenta del sennin y casi lo mataran a golpes , el sennin despues de la golpiza se dirgio al muchacho - Gaki yo no soy un pervertido , Soy un super pervertido , el mas poderoso de los 3 sennin el GRAN JIRAYA ¡ - dijo el pervertido con su gran pose a lo que el rubio solo lo ignoro y empezo a caminar - ehh Gaki ¡ - se quejo el sennin , naruto solo se volteo , jiraya al ver bien al chico se sorprendio al reconocerlo - dime Gaki ¿ quien eres y que haces por aqui ? - dijo el sennin un poco preocupado al ver que ese chico era naruto y no estaba en konoha , naruto solo sonrio y ryuu se acerco contandole al sennin que estaban en un entrenamiento , ryuu le dijo a naruto fuera a las aguas termales mientras el conversaba con el sennin , naruto asintio y se fue , ryuu al verlo irse le conto todo al sennin sobre los maltratos , el entrenamiento , la bijuu , etc , jiraya al saber esto quedo sorprendido y ambos fueron a las aguas termales para relajarse solo para quedar en shock viendo a naruto rodeada de mujeres hermosas que lo abrazaban y le daban besos en la mejilla , luego de las explicaciones del rubio se dieron cuenta que eran aguas termales mixtas , al sennin le salio una hemorragia nasal al pensar en todo lo que podia escribir .

Ryuu le conto a naruto que jiraya era su padrino ademas de decirle que el lo entrenaria por 2 años y lo iria a ver en los examenes chunin que luego se ivan a realizar en unos años . Asi pasaron los dias llegando por fin a los limites de kumo donde naruto estaba realizando el rasengan que fue inventado por su padre - vamos naruto , solo puedes hacer un simple agujero ¡ , ¿ es todo lo que tienes ? - dijo el sennin aburrido aunque muy adentro estaba sorprendido ya que el chico habia hecho 20 veces el rasengan y gastaba mucho chakra ademas de que desperdisiava una tonelada al no ejecutar el rasengan bien , pero aun asi no mostraba ni una pisca de cansancio - naruto deves concentrarte en un punto y agregar los otros 2 pasos y recuerda hacerlo sin tus kage bunshin - dijo ryuu al lado del sennin , naruto asintio y se concentro mas y haciendo que su chakra girara por si solo desde un solo punto , sin notarlo creo un rasengan perfecto y lo impacto en un arbol volviendolo pedazos y destrullendo 5 arboles mas que estaban atras del que impacto , naruto sonrio orgulloso al lograr el rasengan .

Los siguientes meses mejoro el rasengan completandolo con elemento viento , rayo , fuego , agua y tierra , este ultimo fue una esfera giratoria con pedazos de tierra picudos y muy filudos girando alrededor ademas de que estaba cubierto de una capa de polvo arenoso . Al llegar a Kumo naruto aprendio muchos ataques raiton y el mismisimo Raikage le enseño a dominar a la perfeccion el raiton al saber que su padre era el rayo amarillo , tambien les dio alojamiento en un hotel cerca de la torre del Raikage .

Al otro dia en kumo ryuu se dirigio hacia naruto que entrenaba en el bosque con su Rasengan y Raiknengan - Naruto hace poco senti unas energias en ti , al parecer eres compatible con otras invocaciones aparte de las de los sapos y dragones - le dijo ryuu ya que hace un tiempo jiraya le ofresio firmar el contrato de los sapos y superando la prueba de Gamabunta al imbocarlo a la primera - haz el Kuchiyose no Jutsu y yo controlare tu chakra y el jutsu para que vallas con el resto de tus invocaciones compatibles - dijo ryuu , naruto asintio y realizo los sellos correspondientes - **Kuchiyose no Jutsu ( tecnica de invocacion )** - dijo naruto mientras ryuu controlaba el chakra y el jutsu enviando a naruto a otro lugar .

Naruto aparecio en un lugar raro donde al frente sullo habia un templo , al entrar se topo con un tigre muy grande de color negro con rallas blancas - **¿ que haces aqui humano ? **- dijo el tigre mirando al rubio - lo que pasa es que mi sensei me dijo que era compatible con otras invocaciones y pues me envio aqui - dijo con una sonrisa el rubio , el tigre solo se sorprendio y recordo que hace poco el sello de viento de su clan estubo brillando lo que significaba que un invocador digno habia aparecido que podria firmar su contrato , estos no tenian invocador ya que ningun humano habia podido pasar su prueba antes . El tigre reunio a todas las invocaciones que les habia pasado lo mismo que a ellos , entre estos estaban el clan de los Lobos , Lagartos , Fenix sombra y luz que eran uno mismo y el clan de los zorros que aparecio pero les dijieron que su lider no estaba cuando en el estomago de naruto aparecio el sello del kyubi y brillo en rojo creando una pequeña nube roja la cual se disipo mostrando a Natsumi con un kimono rojo sonriendo mientras los zorros se inclinaban ante ella , el tigre se acerco al rubio y hablo -**muy bien naruto estos son las invocaciones con las cuales eres compatible , cada uno te hara una prueba que deveras superar , primero sere yo , luego los fenix , luego los lobos , despues los lagartos y al final los zorros** - dijo el tigre negro , naruto asintio y se preparo para su prueba .

La prueba consistia en luchar con el tigre en una batalla de kenjutsu , el tigre realizo el sello del tigre y unas largas espadas rojas aparecieron en su cuerpo ; una estaba en su cola , otras cuatro en cada pata en dejando la hoja de la espada mirando hacia atras , mientras el mango de una espada aparecia en la boca del tigre creando dos hojas que aparecieron a cada lado , el tigre le entrego otra espada al rubio que solo dirgio una mirada llena de determinacion - **bien gaki , preparate por que no te lo pondre facil **-dijo el tigre avalanzandose hacia naruto , naruto sostuvo su espada y luego dio un tajo al tigre que solo desaparecio y luego aparecio detras del rubio cuando miles de cortes aparecieron en naruto - pe-pero ¿ como ? kkk ahhh - se quejo el rubio y luego recordo que el tigre menciono el elemento viento , lo que queria decir que el clan de los tigre manejaban el Fūton , naruto sonrio ante esto y creo una pequeña capa alrededor sullo de chakra elemental y añadio Fūton a su espada esperando al tigre que no tardo en avalanzarse y luego aparecer detras del rubio que callo de rodillas al sentir un corte en el estomago , el tigre sonrio y luego quedo en shock al ver miles de cortes en el ademas de que sus espadas tenian pequeñas grietas , sin duda ese chico manejaba muy bien el Fūton . el tigre agrego mas Fūton a sus espadas y a el mismo , para luego atacar consecutivamente al rubio que en ningun momento uso ninjutsu u otra cosa , el tigre dejo de atacar y curo las heridas del rubio - **Pasaste **- dijo el tigre dejando en shock al rubio -**veras esta prueba consistia en si tenias la voluntad de seguir adelante y el honor de un espadachin al usar solo kenjutsu , y chico a ti te sobra todo eso **- dijo el tigre sonriendo , naruto se alegro y luego sigio con las otras pruebas .

La prueba de los fenix consistio en ver si naruto a pesar de estar en la oscuridad seguia teniendo su corazon puro y ver si no tenia una pisca de venganza . Esta prueba los impresiono a todos al ver que el rubio era tan puro como rikudou sennin .

La prueba de los lobos consistia en ver si naruto tenia valor y coraje para enfrentarse a lo que viniera con tal de defender a sus seres queridos , los lobos se inclinaron ante naruto ya que nunca vieron a una persona con tal valor que desprendia naruto .

La prueba de los lagartos consistia en comprobar si naruto trataria a sus invocaciones como armas y tenia alguna pisca de arrogancia , esta prueba la supero facilmente demostrando que trataba a la imbocaciones como un igual y que era honrado y noble .

La prueba de los Zorros consistia en sus ver si tenia buenas habilidades y derrotaba a algun zorro , Natsumi dijo que ella seria quien pelearia contra el rubio que solo asintio , natsumi se avalanzo contra el rubio y lo impacto con bolas de fuego sin siquiera hacer sellos , naruto activo su sharingan de 3 aspas y realizo una tonelada de jutsus suiton y combinandolo tambien con Fūton y Raiton . Natsumi ganaba con facilidad confiandose cuando de un momento a otro vio a naruto sonreir al ver que su compañera bajo la guardia desapareciendo de su vista en un relampago amarillo y luego aparecer en el cielo y perdiendose de vista , natsumi lo buscaba para luego ver como naruto impactaba un raiknengan y rasengan en su estomago impactandola en unas rocas y luego viendola con su sharingan que paso de 3 aspas al Mangekyo Sharingan Version Dios que era un sharingan igual que el de un uchiha pero mas poderoso y con muchas aspas , al ver a natsumi la metio en un genjutsu que la dejo inconsciente al igual que al rubio por gastar una tonelada de chakra ademas de que todavia no controlaba el Magekyo Sharingan .

**Fin Flash Back : **

Al otro dia Siguieron su rumbo haci los limites del pais del fuego cuando se encontraron a 3 ninjas renegados - El trio asesino de doble filo , akako la mujer de lava , Raindon el Dios del trueno y Rikuto el Hombre roca , ustedes son ninjas renegados , son buscados por las aldeas de Kiri , iwa y Kumo , su recompenza es de 100.000.000 vivos y 50.000.000 muertos -dijo mikoto seria mientras los genin tambien se ponian serios y sonreian al ver a dignos oponentes , el hombre de nombre raidon era un hombre musculoso sin camisa y con una cicatriz en x con un traje negro al igual que sus compañeros solo que la mujer tenia el pelo rojo y los ojos azules y el hombre roca era igual de musculoso que raidon solo que este llevaba un parche en el ojo , los ninja renegados sonrieron y se avalanzaron hacia los ninja de konoha que les ordenaron al feudal esconderse mientras ellos arreglaban cuentas con los ninja .

**Naruto V/S Raidon : **

El ninja renegado se avalanzo hacia naruto lanzandole una patada en la cara , este solo se agacho y le dio un golpe en la mandivula tirandolo lejos - jajjaja ere bueno chico pero yo soy mejor - dijo el hombre desapareciendo en un ruido parecido al de un trueno y apareciendo detras de naruto golpeandolo y trazando sellos - **Raiton: Rai Shuriken (Shuriken Eléctrico)**- dijo raidon creando miles de shurikens electricos que impactaron en naruto causandole heridas graves - kkk aun no termino - dijo naruto trazando sellos - **Fuuton: Shogekiha no Jutsu (Técnica de la Onda de Choque)**- una gran onda de viento a presion se dirige a raidon que lo y realizo otro jutsu - **Raiton: Utsu Seiteki (Golpe Estático)**- dijo raidon desapareciendo y apareciendo adelante de naruto golpeandolo dejandolo estactico y creando una espada de raiton y cortandolo muchas veces provcandole heridas graves - jejeje - sonrio naruto - ¿ de que te ries idiota ? - pregunto el hombre - de que no soy el original , solo soy un mizu bunshin que creo con mucho chakra para que durara mucho - dijo el clon explotando y causando que el hombre recibiera muchas descargas y Naruto saliera de la tierra golpeandole la mandivula y sacando 3 espadas de un pegamino , colandose 2 en cada costado de la cintura y la otra sujetada en sus manos aplicandole Futon - **Kamikaze : Tengoku no saibansho ( Viento divino : Cortes celestiales )** - dijo naruto realizando miles de cortes que causaron miles de heridas en Raidon , naruto aterrizo detras de este y lo golpeo tirandolo lejos y un clon lo recibio con una esfera azul - Rasengan ¡ - dijo un clon impactando a raidon tirandolo lejos y ser recibido por otro clon - Raiknengan - dijo el otro clon impactando la esfera giratoria de rayo en raidon que impacto en una gran montaña de rocas y una cascada atravesandola y destruyendo gran parte de ella - maldito me las vas a pagar - dijo el hombre que inicio un duelo de taijutsu con naruto en el agua que quedaba de la cascada - Toma esto - dijo el hombre dando una pequeña descarga al rubio que callo de rodillas , el hombre aprovecho esto e hizo otro pequeña descarga en su brazo con inetcncion de eletrocutar a naruto que solo salto y tiro el brazo de raidon al agua haciendo que este recibiera sus propias descargas - kk maldito ya me hartaste - dijo raidon haciendo sellos - **Suiton: Sokudo Iruka no Jutsu (Técnica de la Velocidad del Delfín)**- dijo raidon saliendo a gran velocidad y golpenado duramente al rubio que no podia espirar , le pego una patada que lo lanzo haci el suelo y lo levanto con otra patada junto con un golpe que lo tiro hacia un arbol donde lo recibio con un ataque suiton - ** Suiton: Tsunami no Jutsu (Técnica de la Ola Gigante)**- dijo raidon cuando una gran ola golpeo a naruto que fue lanzado lejos , raidon mando desacrgas al agua que electrocutaron todo dejando muy herido a nauto - kkk maldito - dijo naruto concentrandose y entrando en un modo extraño , saliendole unas cuantas escamas , los ojos cambiaron forma ahora eran como los de un gato y le salieron garras , este era el modo de los dragones , naruto se concentro y libero energia Yin y Yang empezando a lucar con raidon golpeando sus puntos vitales dejandolo semi-inconsciente y terminando con una tecnica que le enseño Tora -jij , naruto tiro a raindon al cielo y lo recibio en el cielo con otro ataque - **Kamikaze : Arashi no bunri ( Viento divino : Separacion de tormentas )**- murmuro naruto callendo en picada y aterrizando en el piso , luego aterrizo el tipo con un corte muy profundo en el estomago - dime Coff coff ..¿ quien Coff coff eres ? - pregunto el tipo muy herido quedando casi inconsciente - me conoce como **Tengoku no ō ( Rey del cielo )**- dijo naruto sorprendiendo a raidon al tener al mercenario mas famoso de las aldeas ninja que limpio la mitad del libro bingo , el ninja renegado sonrio y quedo inconsciente . Naruto suspiro y cargo en su espalda al hombre llendo en direccion hacia su sensei y compañera de equipo .**  
**

**Mikoto V/S Akako :**

Mikoto habia creado 4 kage bunshin que peleaban contra la ninja de kiri , esta solo los esquivaba - ( rayos devo pensar en algo rapido ) - penso mikoto , la ninja de kiri golpeo a los clones con una patada giratoria que los destruyo y aprovecho la opoertunidad al ver a mikoto distraida hizo un clon de lava y se cambio con , mikoto volvio a la realidad y se enfrasco en un duelo de taijutsu que lo gano mikoto al pegarle una patada en el estomago y tirarla al piso con otra patada , la ninja solo rio - ¿ de que te ries ? - pregunto mikoto confundida - de tu idiotez jajaja - dijo la ninja para explotar en lava quemando seriamente a mikoto que callo de rodillas al sentir su piel quemada por la lava , akako aprovecho esto y salto de una rama trazando sellos - **Yoton : no ame ( lluvia de lava )**- dijo la ninja de kiri creando una gran lluvia de lava que se dirigio hacia mikoto - ( rayos , solo me queda hacer esto ) - penso mikoto cuando una gran armadura incompleta del Susanoo en color Amarillo aparecio cubriendo a mikoto ( como la de itachi pero en amarillo y con otra forma ) - **Susanoo **- grito mikoto , mikoto miro a akako que estaba sorprendida al ver al Susanoo , mikoto aprovehco eso y el susano ataco a akako con unas dagas que ivan a gran velocidad casi cortandola - maldita - dijo akako realizando sellos -**Yōton no Tatsumaki ( Proteccion de lava ) **- dijo akako cuando una gran pared de lava la protegio de los ataques del susano y volvio a hacer sellos - veremos quien es mas fuerte **Yōton Doriru Katai ( brazo de lava ardiente )** - dijo akako haciendo aparecer un gran brazo de lava que golpeo al susanoo fuertemente , mikoto tenia muchas dificultades ya que no solo el brazo tenia mucha fuerza si no que si hacia un mal movimiento podria terminar quemada gravemente , creo 2 kage bunshin que empezaron a atacar a la chica que los hizo desaparecer con el brazo de lava .

Mikoto estaba en dificultades e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrio , el susanoo empujo a akako y lanzo una daga hacie ella , esta por inercia la esquivo y lanzo un puñetazo con su mano de lava , mikoto desactivo su susanoo dejando pasar de largo al brazo de lava y golpenado en la cara a akako realizando muchos sellos que fueron detenidos por un puñetazo una patada en el estomago de parte de akako ya que su brazo de lava ya se avia disipado al perder el control de la tecnica por la patada de mikoto . Akako sonrio y saco 2 espadas impregnandolas de chakra Yoton , akiko aparecio detras de mikoto y le dio un corte en el cuello , mikoto se alejo un poco - Guhh - se quejo mikoto ya que no solo la havia cortado si no que la quemo gravemente pero hizo detener su sangrado para mantenerla viva - parece que los uchiha son solo unos estupidos que dependen de sus ojos - dijo akako escupiendo a mikoto en la cara que puso un sello en el piso sin que akako se diera cuenta - bueno sera mejor ac...ehh pero ¿ que pasa por que no puedo moverme ? - dijo alterada la ninja de yoton luego se dio cuenta del sello , cuando un clon salio y realizo sellos a gran velocidad - **Raiton: Kendenki (Espada Eléctrica) **- dijo el clon haciendo aparecer una espada de raiton lanzando rapidamente cortes hacia akako que los recibio todos , el clon libero el sello logrando que mikoto se pudiera mover exxepto akako que quedo herida y paralizada por la espada electrica . Mikoto vio a su clon que asintio y se separaron realizando sellos .

Clon : **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón Acuático)**- un gran dragon aparecio de la cascada cercana a ellos y se avalanzo hacia akako que aun estaba paralizada .

Original Mikoto : **Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón Eléctrico)**- dijo mikoto creando un gran dragon de raiton que se combino con el de agua y formo un gran dragon de elemento tormenta - **Ranton: Raryūdan (Elemento Tormenta: Dragón de Tormenta)**- dijeron el clon y mikoto a coro , el gran dragon de tormenta impacto en la ninja de kiri dejandola inconsciente y gravemente herida .

- eso te pasa por subestimar a una uchiha y a una ninja de konoha - dijo mikoto sonriendo y tambien agradecida con kakashi que le enseño algunos jutsus de otro elementos para que no dependiera tanto del raiton y katon , saco un pergamino que de el salio un frasco medicinal con las cuales curo sus heridas y quemaduras , al terminar se dirigio donde se encontraba naruto alcanzando a ver lo que paso , al llegar junto a el y pedir explicacion este le dijo que le contaria despues , ambos se dirgieron donde se encontraba Satsuki .

**Satsuki V/S Rikuto : **

Rikuto se avalanzo hacia Satsuki dandole una patada que la lanzo muy lejos y dejandola sorprendida por tal demostracionde fuerza - JA no me dicen Roca por nada Chiquilla - dijo arrogante el hombre del parche y realizando rapidamente sellos - **Doton: Tsuchiryudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón de Tierra)**- dijo el hombre roca creando un gran dragon de tierra que se dirgio hacia satsuki que no pudo escapar al estar sujetada de 2 clones de tierra recibiendo todo el impacto que le rompio las costillas y la enterro en una monataña de rocas , el hombre sonrio y la golpeo en la mandivula levantandola y tomando su cara para luego estamparla en la tierra y lanzarla lejos , el hombre sin dejarla respirar realizo sellos - ** Bunkari Tsuchi no Jutsu (Técnica de la Metralla de Piedras)**- dijo el hombre creando un pequeño terremoto donde muchas piedras grandes salieron que se dirgieron haci satsuki golpeandola sin piedad y quebrandole algunos huesos mas - jajajaja eres una linda chica , lastima que tenga que matarte para secuestrar al feudal - dijo sonriendo macabramente el hombre del parche , a una velocidad increible aparecio al lado de Satsuki golpenadola en las costillas - jajajaja me gusta como crujen tus huesos jajajaj - rio maniaticamente el hombre roca , satsuki con muchas herias ideo un plan que podria salvarla - por favor no me golpees mas , hare lo que quieras pero dejame ya - suplico falsamente satsuki , el hombre sonrio lujurioso y tomo a la chica tocando sus pechos , satsuki no le gustaba pero devia esperar el momento de atacar , rikuto bajo la guardia e iva a tocar la parte intima de Satsuki cuando esta realizo sellos a gran velocidad - **Raiton: Rai Mae Geri (Patada Voltaica Frontal) **- dijo satsuki impactandole una patada en la cara impregnada de raiton al hombre que recibio muchas descargas electricas , el hombre enfadado realizo sellos -** Doton: Iwa Hifu (Piel de Piedra)**- dijo el hombre haciendo que su piel fuera tan dura como la piedra , satsuki hizo algunos sellos y dijo - **Chidori **- una esfera de raiton aparecio en la mano de satsuki que sonreia al recordar que kakashi le enseño una vez a hacer el chidori , esta corrio y lo impacto en el hombre que ni se movio y sonrio macabramente , satsuki retrocedio con miedo ya que ella uso chakra raiton y el doton por lo que ella deveria haver ganado pero no le hizo ni siquiera un rasguño - jajaja mocosa tonta , yo soy el hombre que controla el doton a la perfeccion , nadie ni si quiera el raiton puede ganarme o destruir mis tecnicas - sonrio macabramente el hombre golpenado a satsuki en las costillas lanzandola a una arbol - ahora sufriras - dijo el hombre golpeando a satsuki haciendola escupir sangre al sentir como si una roca de mil toneladas la aplatara - jajajaj ten esto - dijo golpeando su estomago - y esto ¡ - dijo el hombre golpeando su menton , el hombre sin dejar descanzar a satsuki la golpeo con un rodillazo y una patada en la espalda que la lanzo hacia un gran roca junto a ella - **Doton: Doryo Dango (Bola de Roca Gigante)**- dijo el hombre mobiendo la roca junto a satsuki y lanzandosela , esta solo la esquivo por poco y con mucha dificultad , satsuki estaba muy agotada y si activaba su sharingan no cambiaria nada , luego recordo lo que su oka-san les dijo a ella y a naruto sobre los elementos secundarios y avanzados que se creaban a partir de combinar 2 o mas elementos , satsuki con sus ultimas fuerzas creo 1 clon que realizo sellos al igual que ella , el hombre solo sonrio al pensar que haria otro ataque raiton , el hombre tambien realizo sellos - **Doton: Doryo Dango (Bola de Roca Gigante) **- dijo el hombre sacando una gran roca y lanzandola hacia satsuki que junto a su clon realizaban sellos .

Clon : **Raiton: Yuudai Bunya Ren (Gran Bola de Plasma) **- dijo el clon creando una gran esfera azul de rayo que se dirigio hacia la roca , el hombre solo sonrio ya que el raiton no funcionaba contra su doton - tu patetico raiton no funcionara - dijo el hombre sonriendo arrogante , la original seguia trazando sellos y luego dijo - **Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Gran Bola de Fuego Infernal) **- dijo satsuki creando una gran bola de fuego concabeza de dragon que tambiense dirgio hacia la roca y se topo con el otro jutsu , satsuki activo su sharingan y los combino a ambos logrando un jutsu diferente y un nuevo elemento que incinero por completo a la roca y se dirgio hacia el hombre - **Enton: Kaimetsu-Teki na To Yoba Reru (Elemento Infierno, Llama Devastadora)**- dijieron satsuki y su clon a coro , la gran llama impacto en el hombre dejandolo casi muerto por el terrible ataque - jejeje gane - dijo sonriendo satsuki para luego caer inconsciente y ser atajada por naruto que havia llegado junto con mikoto , luego de que llegaron asu destino y se curaran mikoto y satsuki contaron lo que paso en sus batallas sin guardarse nada y miraron a naruto , este les dijo sobre su pelea y les conto todo sobre el sin guardarse nada dejando en shock a las mujeres , luego de reponerse se despidieron del feudal y su familia - bien sera mejor regresar - dijo mikoto empezando a caminar siendo seguida por satsuki - tengo una idea , toquen mi hombro y no lo suelten - dijo naruto , las mujeres se miraron e hicieron lo que el rubio les pidio , este realizo 5 sellos y luego desaparecieron del lugar en unos rayos amarillos y apareciendo en la torre hokage en un rayo amarillo - listo - dijo sonriendo naruto sorprendiendo a mikoto y satsuki .

Mikoto y su equipo tomaron un descanzo por unas semanas para entrenar y aprender mas cosas , luego le dijieron al hokage que les asignara misiones , las misiones que cumplieron ivan de rango C hacia arriba y la mayoria eran pelear contra muchos ninjas renegados y tambien bandidos , asi fueron ganando experiencia y tambien ganandose apodos , naruto ya tenia uno pero como la gente no sabia que el era Tengoku no ō ( rey del cielo ) se gano otro apodo mas , ahora el era conocido por la aldeas ninja como **Jigoku no harikēn ( Huracan Infernal )**por su estilo de kenjutsu Viento divino y el control del elemento Ranton y Futon perfecto , satsuki fue conocida como **Kurai jigoku ( infierno oscuro )**por su manejo del Enton y mikoto fue concida como **Suiberu arashi ( tormenta giratoria )** por su manejo del elemento Ranton , desde ese dia el equipo 13 fue temido por la aldeas ninja y conocido como el equipo **Mōretsuna arashi ( Tormenta Furiosa )**. **  
**

* * *

Nota del autor :

Bueno ese fue el cap. de hoy , dejen sus opiniones y lo que quieren que agregue , por cierto muchos me pidieron que no hiciera un naruhina y les digo que este sera un harem donde tambien estara incluida hinata , pense en dejar fuera del harem a ino ustedes diganme si estan de acuerdo conmigo y se que natsumi ( kyubi ) no salio mucho , pero en el proximo capitulo saldra , hasta la proximo amigos . n.n

Proximo capitulo : Mision a Nami y reencuentros .


	5. Mision a Nami y reencuentros

**Hola amigos , aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo , espero les guste .**

Personaje hablando : " me duele el estomago "

Personaje pensando : ( ojala que el baño este desocupado )

**Demonio hablando : " Baka "**

**Demonio pensando : ( es un estupido ) **

* * *

**Mision a Nami y Reencuentros :**

En la torre hokage vemos a una persona con un traje blanco firmando y rechazando peticiones , cuando de una puerta aparecen Naruto , satsuki y mikoto - aqui esta el informe hokage-sama - dijo mikoto con una sonrisa - muy bien equipo 13 supongo que quieren otra mision , ¿ verdad ? - dijo el hokage viendo como estos asentian felizmente , siempre era lo mismo con ellos , tomaban una mision y luego otra y otra , el hokage solo suspiro y vio a los genin y a la jounin - lamento decirles que no me quedan muchas misiones , pero podria ir a nami a servir de apoyo al equipo 7 , su mision era de rango C pero se torno de Rango B por unas razones - dijo el hokage a lo que los genin asintieron y se prepararon para irse , ya con todo listo los genin partieron junto a su jounin a gran velocidad , a lo lejos pudieron ver una pequeña aldea y un puente incompleto , pero lo mas raro era que en el puente havia una niebla muy densa , con paso rapido llegaron al puente , topandose con el equipo 7 que estaba luchando con zabusa y una ninja de mascara ambu , sakura protegia al constructor mientras sasuke y Kasemaru luchaban o trataban de golpear al ninja de la mascara que havia ejecutado un jutsu de hyoton y los encerro en lo que parecia una habitacion de espejos de hielo , Kakashi luchaba con zabusa para evitar que le hicera algo al constructor .

Sasuke estaba muy irritado al ver que no podia hacer nada , fue ahi cuando saco un esfuerzo sobre-humano logrando ver al enmascarado y noto mas cosas en su ambiente -es imposible ...esto deve ser..el Sharingan ¡ - dijo sasuke sorprendido cuando al fin reacciono vio a kasemaru que fue tomado por sorpresa y estaba apunto de ser herido por unos sembon , sasuke corrio rapidamente intorponiendose en el camino pero antes de que el sembon tocara a kasemaru o a sasuke una persona de pelo rubio corto todos los sembon con una espada - tiempo sin vernos ...Haku-chan - dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a haku que se saco la mascara y abrazo a naruto dejando a sasuke y a kasemaru muy confundidos .

En otro lado donde , zabusa le lanzo una patada a kakashi que la esquivo y se desconcentro un poco viendo como iva a ser cortado a la mitad con la gran espada del shinobi gatana , cuando un kunai se interpone dejando ver a mikoto y a un zabusa sorprendido que no alcanza a reaccionar cuando es golpeado en la espalda y en el estomago producto de mikoto y satsuki que sonrieron , zabusa al verlas deducio que naruto tambien estaria haci que guardo su **Kubikiribocho ( Cuchillo de decapitador )**- creo que ya no somos enemigos kakashi - dijo zabusa , dejando a kakashi confundido cuando de un momento a otro aparecen haku , naruto , sasuke y kasemaru - lo que pasa es que yo me tope una vez con zabusa y haku asi que nos hicimos amigos ademas de que zabusa me enseño un poco de kenjutsu - dijo naruto mirando al restro que asintieron , kakashi iva a hablar cuando un hombre pequeño aparecio junto con 100 hombre , al lado del hombre pequeño estaba un hombre con 2 espadas en cada mano - jajajaja parece que el gran demonio oculto en la niebla no es mas que un idiota que se rinde ante unos niños - dijo el hombre pequeño conocido como gato riendose , naruto miro al hombre al lado de el que permanecia serio y tomaba sus katanas firmemente sin duda el era muy bueno en kenjutsu - gato - dijo zabusa con odio - muy bien chicos matenlos a todos excepto a las mujeres que seran mias en especial esas 2 pelinegras , se ven muy buenas - dijo lujurioso el pequeño junto a los demas hombres que tambien veian de la misma forma a mikoto y a satsuki , naruto se enfado ante esto y dio un paso al frente sorprendiendolos a todos y sacando la misma espada que havia comprado en la tienda de aquel señor de konoha - **Kurai gyakusatsu : Burakku· mūn ( Masacre oscura : luna negra )**- dijo naruto sosteniendo su espada negra y lanzando un corte vertical hacia el cielo , los hombres de gato solo rieron al ver que su ataque no funciono en nada cuando el ambiente se puso frio y se oscurecio mostrando un luna negra y 5 sombras aparecieron sosteniendo energias negras que tomaban la forma de una espada y lanzando cortes al aire hieriendo gravemente a los hombre que pedian piedad , al final la luna desaparecio mostrando a todos los hombres con muchas heridas profundas y a otro sin partes de su cuerpo inundados en un gran charco de sangre , naruto extendio su espada hacia delante y dijo - **Burakkusutōmu : Eien no yami ( Tormenta negra : oscuridad eterna )**- dijo el rubio lanzando un corte al aire produciendo que una gran oleada negra saliera de la espada acabando con muchos dejando solo unos 100 hombres , saco un pergamino y de ella saco una espada roja que habia sacado de uzu hace mucho tiempo , aun recordaba ese dia .**  
**

**Flash Back :**

Ryuu y naruto havian llegado a Uzugakura no sato , viendo todo destruido - este es tu legado naruto , la aldea escondida en el remolino - dijo ryuu viendo a naruto que estaba sorprendido y triste al ver que muchas personas murieron y perdieron su hogar , naruto solo camino sin rumbo viendo las casas destruidas , llego muy lejos cuando vio en una casa destruida una luz , al acercarse vio una esfera dorada que reacciono ante el y lo hizo entrar en otra lugar , al abrir los ojos vio toda la destruccion y a los ninja de uzu peleando contra las aldeas de Iwa , Ame y otra que no pudo ver bien , fue ahi donde comprendio que la esfera lo transporto al pasado , luego de una horas desperto en el piso junto a ryuu que lo miraba preocupado -¿ que te paso naruto ? - pregunto preocupado el hombre dragon , naruto le explico todo lo que vio , al terminar de relatar la historia miro a la esfera dorada que adquirio un tono rojizo , despues adquirio un tono carmsei y brillo intensamente mostrando una espada roja con detalles negro y un pergamino que decia : " _Solo el hombre culla sangre sea uzumaki podra levantar y pelear mano a mano con esta espada , el uzumaki que tenga un corazon puro y tenga una determinacion que lo caracterize como un verdadero uzumaki , el Uzumaki Legendario . El Uzumaki suwāru ( uzumaki remolino ) aquel que llevara a una nueva era al clan uzumaki y sera nombrado el remolino mas fuerte capaz de vencer cualquier vendaval y al mismo Rey del viento , capaz de destruir al mismisimo Tifon el remolino de los dioses , Ese ninja sera conocido como Uzumaki __suwāru el ninja Tormenta " ._ Naruto al ver el pergamino quedo sorprendido y luego mostro una mirada llena de determinacion a lo que ryuu sonrio - entonces ¿ reconstruiras la aldea del remolino ? - dijo ryuu a lo que naruto nego y lo miro - aun no ya que si lo hago muchos intentaran atacar , primero aprendere genjutsu y dejare uno aqui para luego hacer clones que reparen poco a poco la aldea y luego sorprendere a las aldea elementales fundando una nueva aldea , una nueva Uzugakura , la aldea se llamara **Arashigakure no sato ( Aldea escondida en la Tormenta )**- dijo naruto sonriendo imaginando una aldea donde halla paz y comprension , ryuu solo pudo sonreir y asentir a lo que naruto dijo , sin duda ese chico sera alguien muy grande en algun futuro .

**Fin flash back : **

Naruto solo sonrio y murmuro - no los defraudare - naruto vio seriamente a los hombre que quedaban y combino su energia espiritual con la de la espada sorprendiendo a mikoto , kakashi y zabusa que podian ver lo que hacia , los primeros podian por su chakra y zabusa por que sentia una energia diferente y era un experto en kenjutsu - imposible , este Gaki esta uniendo su alma y su chakra a la espada - dijo totalmente sorprendido el shinobi gatana ya que cuando lo conocio ni siquiera sabia tomar una espada , kakashi solo penso : ( sin duda sensei estaria muy orgulloso de ti naruto ) , mikoto sonrio al ver a naruto que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte . Los demas genin solo veian asombrados a naruto , mientras cierto uchiha estaba enfadado por el poder de naruto aunque sentia una extraña sensacion despues de haver intentado sacrificarse por kasemaru el sabia muy bien que no lo hizo con malas intenciones .

Naruto al terminar dijo unas palabras - **Uzumaki sutairu : Arekuruu arashi no ten no hōtei ( Estilo Uzumaki : Corte celestial de la tormenta enfurecida )**- dijo naruto cuando la espada fue envolvida en luz azul y negro , naruto empueño bien su espada y lanzo un corte en direccion a los hombres de gato aniquilandolos por completo , gato al ver la masacre solo corrio muerto de miedo solo para ser detenido por el rubio que saco su espada negra llamada Aruku Kage ( corta sombra ) , naruto sin dejar que gato hicera algo le corto la cabeza con ambas espadas , iva a guardar sus espadas cuando vio al mismo hombre de antes delante de el viendo sus espadas - interesantes espadas las que tienen ademas de tus ataques , seras un buen adversario para mi estilo **Futago no ken ( Espadas gemelas )**- dijo el hombre mostrando sus 2 espadas , una era una espada blanca con una gema negra en el mango y otra espada de color negro con una gema blanca en el mango - te presento a **Kuro ( negro )**- dijo mostrando a la espada negra - y a **Shiro ( blanco )**- dijo el hombre mostrando su espada blanca - mi nombre lo sabras cuando ganes - dijo sonriendo y apareciendo atras de naruto sorprendindolo y dandole una patada que lo lanzo lejos , naruto se levanto y miro al hombre que havia desaparecido y aparecio en el cielo - **Futago no ken ****: Daburutaigāfangu ( Espadas gemelas : doble colmillo del tigre )**- dijo el hombre cruzando sus espadas en forma de X y lanzando un gran corte que formo una gran X que se dirigio hacia naruto , este por instinto lo esquivo dejandolo pasar , la gran X impacto en el puente destruyendo gran parte de el , naruto vio al hombre que callo con elegancia al suelo , este solo tenia una media-sonrisa en el rostro , naruto se puso serio al ver que ese tipo no era ordinario , ambos se abalanzaron contra el otro ejerciendo presion para poder ganar terreno y ver cual estilo es mas fuerte , si la ferosidad y poder del las Espadas gemelas o el incesante remolino que cubre el cielo , La Tormenta . Ambos estaban muy parejos por lo que ambos desidieron subirlo a otro nivel agregando chakra a sus espadas , el hombre le agrego chakra Raiton y Doton a sus espadas creando el elemento Jiton ( elemento magnetico ) mientras naruto tambien agregaba chakra a sus espadas de Tipo Raiton y Suiton Formando el Ranton ( elemento Tormenta ) .

- Veremos si tu tormenta es tan poderosa - dijo el hombre lanzandose hacia naruto dandole una patada en la mandivula elevandolo y lanzando y doble corte hacia naruto creando una energia gris que se dirigio hacia naruto atrayendolo , naruto estaba siendo atraido por una estraña fuerza , como pudo enterro sus espadas para no er arastrado . El hombre al ver esto aparecio detras de naruto y lanzo un corte diagonal con energia raiton dirigido que salto y dejo pasar el ataque que colisiono con el otro provocando que se anularan - ahora es mi turno - dijo naruto saltando y posisionando su espadas extendidas rectamente hacia cada lado , luego dirgio su mirada hacia el hombre y dijo -** Denki suwāru ( Remolino Electrico )**- dijo creando un gran remolino gris con azul oscuro que imacto en el hombre electrocutandolo y tirandolo lejos , dejandolo con graves heridas y con partes de su cuerpo un poco paralizadas - maldito ...esto aun no acaba - dijo el hombre posisionando sus espadas al frente - **60, 000 Teiden ( 60.000 cortes electricos )**- dijo el hombre apareciendo al frente de naruto y lanzandole cortes consecutivamente a una velocidad endemoniada , naruto solo pudo detener 5 de los 60.000 cortes que le dio el hombre , naruto se alejo con muchas heridas y cortes profundos - **( ****Naru-kun deves tene cuidado , el tiene mas experiencia y sus espadas no son ordinarias ) **- hablo natsumi por mente a lo que naruto asintio y empezo a pensar como podia derrotarlo , el era una persona con mas experiencia y ademas tenia un control sobre el Raiton y el Doton , osea que podia derrotarlo tanto en la tierra como en el aire ademas de que tambien sabia combinar sus elemento generando el elemento magnetico , el sin duda esta en problemas hasta que se dio cuenta de algo y se maldicio a si mismo , el controlaba el elemento Tormenta y con el podia generar grandes oleadas de viento que derrotaria al raiton de el hombre y con su raiton combinado con el suiton derrotaria a su doton , si combinadaba esos elemento tendria una oportunidad . Naruto le agrego el elemento suiton a su espada encontrada en Uzu , el elemento Raiton a su espada que compro en la tienda de takeshi y su elemento Viento que se lo agrego a si mismo , con todo eso partio hacia el hombre combinando su estilos de kenjutsu y su energia fisica y espiritual con sus armas generando una energia extraña que lo embolvio en una pequeña capa dorada , naruto se sorprendio pero luego reacciono y se avalanzo hacia el hombre golpenadolo en el estomago y apoyandose en su espalda saltando y creando una remolino gigante con sus espadas dandole energia Raiton y Suiton dandole muchas descargas al hombre que quedo un poco en shock , naruto aprovecho esto y se lanzo hacia el cielo extendiendo sus espadas - Te mostrare mis 3 estilos combinados **Sutairu uzumaki : Ken uzumaki suwāru ( Estilo uzumaki : Espada remolino uzumaki )**- dijo naruto haciendo que su espada roja se envolviera en un remolino carmesi y un poco azul -** Shadoukatto : Burakkuharikēn ( Sombra cortante : Huracán negro )**- dijo el rubio haciendo que un remolino negro envolviera a su espada negra que compro en la tienda de takeshi - **Kamikaze : Torunēdo kōjun ( Viento divino : Tornado descendente )**- dijo naruto envolviendose a si mismo en un tornado dorado llendo a gran velocidad contra el hombre desde el cielo , creando un gran tornado naranja y dorado con toques rojisos y azul , todos esos colores en un tono oscuro - **Arashi no sutairu : Idaina gekido torunēdo ( Estilo Tormenta : Gran Tornado Furioso )**- dijo antes de impactar combinando sus 3 estilos de kenjutsu , impactando su tecnica brutal en el hombre que quedo gravemente herido y semi-inconsciente al detener un poco el brutal ataque con sus espadas y agregandole chakra raiton y doton , el hombre miro al rubio y sonrio - sin duda eres un muy buen shinobi y talentoso en el kenjutsu , ademas de que note que bajaste la intensidad del ataque para solo dejarme inconsciente , te dire mi nombre como prometi ...me llamo Kenshi Kawashima ...por favor ten mis espadas , siento que tu podras crear un estilo de kenjutsu mejor al mio y seras alguien muy grande - dijo el hombre ofreciendoles sus espadas , naruto sorprendido las tomo y miro al hombre que cerro los ojos y sonrio - ahora puedo morir en paz - dijo el hombre convirtiendose en polvo y cenizas que fueron llevadas por el viento , naruto quedo en shock y miro sus nuevas espadas .

Luego de que arreglaran el puente el equipo 7 y 13 se despidio de los habiantes sonriendo , mientras tazuna el constructor se dirgia hacia su casa cuando un hombre pregunto - y ¿ como se llamara el puente tazuna-san ? - tazuna se detuvo y dijo sonriendo - El Grandioso puente del super increible Tazuna - dijo tazuna con orgullo cuando inari hablo - que tal El puente Naruto , El Huracan de Nami no kuni - dijo inari sonriendo a lo que mucha gente asintio con una sonrisa cuando Tsunami la hija de tazuna y madre de inari llego con un maletin - papa naruto dejo con esto y una nota que decia que lo abrieramos - dijo tsunami a lo que la gente quedo confundida y abrio el maletin para luego llorar de felizidad y gritar el nombre de naruto al ver que en el maletin habian gemas , dinero y demases ademas de una nota donde decia la direccion donde gato tenia todo su dinero .

El equipo13 y 7 habian llegado a konoha y dejado el informe por parte de los jounin asi que ambos equipos tenian el dia libre por lo que naruto lo aprovecho para ir al bosque y entrenar un poco , se alejo mucho de konoha para que no escucharan como entrenaba o lo vieran , naruto antes de comenzar hizo 20 clones y luego hizo la tecnica de imbocacion inbocando a un dragon enorme de color azul y negro con detalles amarillos que al extenderse tanto hacia arriba choco con una roca que colgaba de una cuerda , el dragon cayo al suelo y se estampo en el piso quedando pegado y callendole pintura en la cara - Ohayo Ryuu-jiji - dijo naruto con mucha risa y una sonrisa burlona , el dragon solo suspiro y se transformo en humano sonriendo y revolviendo el pelo del rubio - has crecido naruto-chan y dime para que me llamas - dijo el hombre de pelo azul - pues quiero que me entrenes de nuevo , ya he ganado la experiencia y ademas ya tengo las demas invocaciones - dijo invocando a los tigres , a los lobos , a los fenix sombra-luz , a los lagartos , a los zorros y a los sapos que al verlo se dijieron hacia el - Naruto-chan jiraya te buscaba ya que ya llego a konoha ademas de que esta en las aguas termales , el te esta buscando para entrenarte antes de los examenes chunin - dijo el Gamabunta , naruto asintio y les dijo a las invocaciones que entrenaran a sus clones y que estos eran clones distintos a los Kage bunshin , eran clones de sombra-luz que eran mas fuertes y resistentes , naruto desaparecio en un shunshin y aparecio al frente de jiraya sorprendiendolo y luego haciendolo sonreir - Naruto te gustaria que entrenaramos antes de los examenes chunin - dijo jiraya a lo que naruto asintio , jiraya llevo a naruto a otro lugar alejado de las aguas termales en una cascada , al llegar jiraya hablo - Naruto como sabes , te he enseñado el rasengan y la invocacion de los sapos , ahora te entrenare en las artes ninja y algunos jutsus , cuando superes todo mi entrenamiento te enseñare el MODO HERMITAÑO - dijo el sennin serio , naruto sabia cual era ese modo ya que los dragones tambien se lo enseñaron , pero el de los sapos era un casi tan dificl de aprender como el de los dragones - entonces estas listo - dijo el sennin - HAII - dijo naruto con determinacion .

Los dia pasaban y el entrenamiento se tornaba cada vez mas dificil , jiraya lo hacia cargar 20 estatuas buda en su espalda sin chakra ni su modo dragon y recorrer 60 kilometros con ellas , luego le ponia sellos de gravedad con 50 kilos en cada articulacion y devia esquivar miles de kunai y jutsus sin perder la concetrancio y con los ojos cerrados , sin duda nuestro rubio paso un infierno en el entrenamiento pero al fin el entrenamiento havia acabado - bien naruto para aprender el modo hermitaño primero deves tener una pelea conmigo - dijo el sennin avalnazodes hacia naruto dandole lanzandole una patada a las costillas , naruto solo tomo la pierna de jiraya y lo estampo en el piso que solo exploto en aceite empapando entero a naruto que se dio cuenta de lo que el sennin trataba de hacer pero fue muy tarde al ser quemado por un jutsu de fuego que lanzo el sennin - kkk rayos -dijo naruto para luego ser recibido por una patada en el estomago y por un puñetazo que lo mando contra un roca , jiraya aprovecho esta oportunidad y realizo sellos - **Doton: Daichi Mae Geri (Patada Sísmica Frontal)**- dijo el sennin golpeando a naruto en la cara lanzandolo lejos , el sennin lanzo unos kunai a este que solo esploto en una bola de humo dejando ver un tronco , el sennin se sorprendio - ( Kawarimi ) - penso el sennin para luego ser recibido por un puñetazo y una patada producto de 2 narutos , el sennin salto y realizo jutsus - ** Katon Karyuu Endan (Misil Llameante del Fuego del Dragón)**- dijo el Gama sennin ( sapo sabio ) creando un gran misil de fuego que se dirigio hacia naruto que tambien trazo sellos - **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón Acuático)**- dijo el rubio formando un dragon de agua que impacto con el misil , ambos se anularon uno al otro creando una espeza niebla , el sennin tenia problemas al encontrar la localizacion del rubio , cuando al fin lo encontro pero luego fue sujetado de los pies arrastrado hacia bajo quedando atrapado con la cabeza en la superficie , naruto salio de la tierra y vio a gama sennin con una sonrisa - jejeje el **Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Técnica de la Decapitación Interior)**siempre funciona - dijo el rubio que luego callo al piso a causa de un semi-terremoto , el lugar donde estaba el sennin estaba hecho añicos mostrando al super-pervertido montado en un gran sapo - jajajajaja que te parece Gaki -dijo el pervertido sonriendo , naruto al ver esto intento hacer una invocacion pero no ocurrio nada - ehhh pero que pasa - dijo confundido el rubio , el sennin solo rio - jajajaja te puse un sello que no te dejaria invocar cuando empezamos el entrenamiento - dijo el gama sennin sorprendiendo al rubio - ERO-SENNIN - grito el rubio enojado , el gama sennin solo rio y luego ataco al rubio ordenando al sapo que lo golpeara , naruto al ser golpeado por el sapo termino cerca de unas chicas que tomaban un baño y usaban unos trajes muy ajustados y pequeños , el rubio quedo en shock cuando llego el sennin que al ver a las chicas termino con una super hemorragia , naruto al ver esto aprovecho la oportunidad y golpeo al sennin en el estomago y luego en la cara mandandolo contra un arbol , el sennin enojado se levanto dispuesto a golpear al gaki cuando este dijo - **HENGE NO JUTSU ( Transformacion ) ¡**- dijo naruto convistiendose en una chica rubia desnuda , el sennin tubo otra hemorragia callendo en shock , el rubio sonrio destransformandose y formando el rasengan e impactandolo en el sennin que solo exploto en una bola de humo dejando ver un tronco destruido , el rubio se sorprendio y luego se dio vuelta recibiendo un rasengan en el estomago que lo mando aun precipicio - ( ahora veremos si tienes la voluntad suficiente y la fuerza para romper ese sello que te puse e imbocar a alguien o demostrar que tan grande es tu chakra ) - penso el gama sennin .**  
**

Naruto caia a gran velocidad y no podia aderirse a las esquinas para volver , la unica opcion era era invocar pero con el sello no podia , no sabi que hacer y lo pero de todo es que iva a morir sin siquiera cumplir sus sueños . Naruto estaba desesperado cuando una voz hablo en su mente - **( naruto aplica mucho chakra al sello y trata de romperlo y con el resto de chakra invoca algo ) **- el rubio aplico mucho chakra pero por la desesperacion no se dio cuenta a donde le aplico chakra y aparecio el Susanoo , con este pudo salvarse y vio que la forma del susanoo era la forma de Rikudou sennin , Jiraya al ver el susanoo quedo impactado ya que segun lo que dijo ryuu el podia mantener el mengekyo sharinag durante 10 segundos o mas , pero con ese tiempo no deveria ser capaz de usar el susanoo ademas de que el susanoo de naruto gastaba 5 veces mas que el susanoo normal , Jiraya sonrio al ver a su alumno que se hacia fuerte poco a poco , este solo desactivo el mangekyo sharingan y al susanoo con el callendo en una ram , el gama sennin se acerco para darle sus felicitaciones cuando miro al rubio con un Raiknengan a maxima Potencia , el sennin trago saliva al ver lo que le esperaba - ERO-SENNIN ¡ - dijo el rubio con un grito que resono en toda konoha ...Sip sin duda el sennin tendria muchos huesos rotos . **  
**

En otro lado , mas expecificamente en el bosque vemos a 20 narutos siendo tortu...digo entrenados por las invocaciones . Los lagartos estaban entrenando a 3 clones del rubio en el arte del sigilo y el instinto asesino ademas de que devia desarrollar sus sentidos . Los Zorros entrenaban a 3 clones de naruto para que este supiera encontrar informacion ademas de ser sigiloso y tambien en jutsu de tipo Fuego y rayo . Los Tigres entrenaban 3 clones mas para que desarrollaran mas su kenjutsu y el elemento viento junto con el elemento Tormenta junto con el estilo de sus espadas de sobra y Uzu . Los Dragones entrenaban a 2 clones del rubio en el kenjutsu de las espadas gemelas que ahora serian llamdas Dragones Gemelos y tambien desarrollar mas su Modo Dragon . Los lobos entrenaban a 3 clones del rubio en taijutsu creando un nuevo estilo llamado **Ikatteiru ōkami ( Lobo furioso ) **que trataba en usar ataques mortales combinados con kunais y shurikens . Los Sapos entrenaban a 3 clones del rubio en el elemento Agua y Tierra y al final Los Fenix Sombra-luz entrenaban a 3 clones del rubio en las tecnicas de sombra-luz , genjutsu y ataques mortales de el clan de los fenix .

Esto se ve bien y no hay tortura en ellos , segun lo que habia pensado el rubio ya que los lagartos por cada error que cometiera en el sigilo lo atacarian con jutsus de rango Kage de tipo agua y viento ademas de persegirlo por toda la aldea tratando de morderlo y inyectarle su veneneno . Los Zorros por cada error que cometiera el rubio le quemarian el culo con jutsus de fuego ademas de poner sellos explosivos en su cuerpo mientras dormia , Naruto devia hacer aprender los jutsus de los zorros con una docena de sellos de fuego que calentaban su cuerpo y lo hacian hervir . Los tigres ayudarian con su velocidad y kenjutsu con un metodo que consistia en vendarlo , tapar sus oidos y nariz para desarrollar su instinto animal y poner miles de sellos explosivos que cuando el rubio pisara el una parte del suelo donde estubiera enterrado el sello este se activaria explotando , ademas de eso devia hacerlo mientras miles de kunai eran tirado a el y si un kunai lo tocaba se activaria un sello en el que lo electrocutaria muchas veces . Los Sapos fueron menos satanicos y los hiceron subir una cascada mientras estos arrojaban piedras y para hacerlo mas dificl ataron sus manos y le pusieron un sello para muy fuerte para que no se aderiera a la cascada ademas de de que devia cargar 2 estatuas muy grandes con la figura de un sapo . Los fenix le enseñaron genjutsu con un metodo que consistia en meterlo en 50 genjutsu de luz y sombra , mientras estaba en el genjutsu devia controlar su cuerpo en la realidad evitando muchos jutsus de distintos elementos , ademas de que los fenix le pusieron un sello que anulara su inmunidad contra los genjutsus . Los lobos para mejorar su taijutsu y velocidad devia subir una colina muy grande con una mano 200 veces , luego pelear con un pie y esquivar los ataques sin contrarestarlos con un lobo experto en taijutsu , devia golpear una roca con la mano hasta romperla 300 veces . Los dragones para mejorar el estilo de Dragones Gemelos lo hicieron luchar con un dragon muy veloz que lo atacaba 902 veces por segundo y naruto los detener con sus manos con sus dedos extendidos simulando una espada con su brazo , asi naruto mejoraria su velocidad .

Y devia hacer todo eso con un sello de gravedad en cada articulacion de 250 Kilos ...de seguro nuestro rubio amigo en el futuro sera muy fuerte pero a un costo muuuuyyy grande .

* * *

Nota del autor :

Bueno amigos ese fue el capitulo de hoy , se que fue muy corto pero no tube mucho tiempo , por cierto natsumi no apasera mucho en este episodio y el nombre del hombre que peleo en Nami con Naruto no lo saque de Rurouni Kenshin ya que este solo se llama Kenshi sin la " N " al final .

Espero verlos en el proximo Cap. No olbiden dejar sus reviews ...Hasta Pronto amigos :D :) :3


	6. Examenes Chunin : Primera Fase

**Hola amigos , este es sexto capitulo , perdón por la tardanza es que eh estado ocupado y las ideas se me han ido un poco ademas de que entrare a la escuela en unos semana mas , pero tranquilos no abandonare este fanfic , confíen en mi .**

**Advertencia : Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes .**

Personaje hablando : " Ryuu-jiji todavia estas en el baño "

Personaje : ( rayos esto apesta a muerte)

**Demonio hablando : " Ughh ...en ...un mo-momento saldre "**

**Demonio pensando : ( AHHHHH ¡ ) **

* * *

**Exámenes Chunin Primera Fase :**

Aldea de kumo :

- como saben en unos días serán los exámenes chunin en konoha y el hokage nos ha invitado a su aldea para el examen chunin - dijo el Raikage observando a Samui una chica peli-rubia de grandes pechos , Karui una chica de tez morena y pelo rojo , Omoi un chico de tez morena con una paleta en la boca y a bee el Jinchuriki de 8 colas , estos asintieron y el raikage les explico que debían tener cuidado ya que en la aldea de konoha iba a estar el equipo mas temido por las aldea ninja ...el equipo tormenta furiosa .

Las demás aldeas discutían lo mismo y advertían a sus ninja sobre el temible equipo con el cual quizá se enfrentarían , mientras en la Torre hokage .

- yo Mikoto uchiha nomino al equipo 13 a los exámenes chunin - dijo la peli-negra .

- Yo kakashi hatake nomino al equipo 7 a los exámenes chunin - dijo el tuerto .

- yo Kurenai yuhi nomino al equipo 8 a los exámenes chunin - dijo la oji-roja .

- yo asuma sarutobi nomino al equipo 10 a los exámenes chunin - dijo el hombre con un cigarro .

- yo Maito Gai nomino a mis fabulosos genin para que demuestren que sus Llamas de la juventud son las mas ardientes - dijo el hombre con pelo de tazón .

El hokage solo suspiro y asintió entregándole unos papeles a cada jounin para que se los entregaran a sus respectivos genin , mikoto sonrió y desapareció en un shunshin para decirles a sus genin .

Vemos a el equipo 13 entrenando para mejorar sus reflejos y demases , habían pasado unas semanas después de la masa...Coff digo de el " entrenamiento " de naruto por parte de los demo...Coff digo de las invocaciones y el Gama sennin . Ahora vemos a un naruto ...con muchas heridas y con varias vendas y a una satsuki que practicaba taijutsu con el rubio cuando una bola de humo aparece mostrando a mikoto y haciendo que los genin dejaran su duelo de taijutsu .

- Mikoto-sensei ¿ donde estaba ? , usted nunca llega tarde - dijo el rubio confundido por la tardanza de jounin y por la sonrisa de felicidad que tenia en su rostro que le daba mas curiosidad .

- Mis queridos genin , les tengo una sorpresa - dijo mikoto enseñando unos 3 papeles - esta es una solicitud para entrar al examen Chunin , deben firmarlos si están listo para este nuevo desafío , yo misma los recomendé al hokage - dijo mikoto sonriendo , los genin sonrieron listos para acceder cuando naruto se dio cuenta de algo - mikoto-sensei ...nosotros somos 2 y usted nos entrego 3 papeles - dijo naruto confundido , satsuki sonrío - veras naruto-kun lo que pasa es que , mientras tu entrenabas con Jiraya-sama oka-san y yo le dijimos al hokage si Haku-chan y Zabusa-sama se podían quedar en la aldea , el hokage nos dijo que si y pues ahora haku forma parte de nuestro equipo y la entrenamos en el tiempo libre y zabusa ahora es un Ambu de konoha y el mejor - dijo satsuki sonriendo , la verdad era que ella se hizo rápidamente amiga de haku casi al punto de considerarla su hermana .

Naruto quedo sorprendido y feliz de que Haku estuviera en su equipo y luego pensó - ( con mi control de los 5 elementos el dominio total de mi Ranton con mis espadas mas el estilo de fuego de Satsuki y su elemento quemar , mas el asombroso poder del Hyoton y el control sobre el agua y viento de Haku ...seriamos el equipo perfecto ademas de que seriamos imparables ) - el rubio sonrió al pensar eso , ya que si descartamos sus otra habilidades el equipo seria poderoso , pero si sumamos sus otras habilidades el equipo seria el mejor de las aldeas ninja .

Aclarado ese punto mikoto les dijo que en 15 días seria el examen los esperaría en donde se haría el examen y les dijo el numero del salón y podrían tomarse esos dias libres para entrenar ya que no tendrían misiones . Naruto asintio y se despidió de mikoto y satsuki con un beso en la mejilla dejando a las 2 sonrojadas y desapareciendo en un shunshin de Rayos .

Naruto apareció en el bosque donde siempre entrenaba , al momento en llegar se concentro y levanto su camisa dejando ver su sello que mantenía a Kyubi-chan cautiva , hizo el procedimiento para abrir el sello como los sapos le dijieron e hizo otro clon para que mantuviera el chakra del kyubi adentro y Natsumi saliera sin que naruto muriera , al terminar una nube roja envolvio al rubio y luego esta se disipo mostrando a Natsumi arriba de naruto abrazándolo desnuda - EHHH ¡ - fue el grito del rubio que se escucho hasta en Suna .

- Mouu naruto-kun no te gusto mi sorpresa - dijo natsumi con un toque coqueto y travieso , naruto solo desvió su mirada para que natsumi no notara su sonrojo - se-sera mejor que te conviertas en algo o la gente de konoha sospechara - dijo el rubio con preocupación de que le hicieran algo a natsumi si descubrieran que ella es el kyubi .

después de un largo rato de bromas por parte de natsumi esta se transformo en un pequeño zorrito , naruto sonrió y la kitsune se subió y se coloco en la el cuello del rubio acostándose y quedando como una bufanda de color rojo - bien sera mejor irnos - dijo el rubio sacando un kunai de su padre y lo enterró en una roca con un genjutsu para que no lo vieran , luego hizo unos sellos y apareció en otro lado donde vemos a muchas casas y demás construcciones sin terminar , este era Uzugakure no sato siendo reconstruida o mejor dicho la nueva isla del renacer del remolino ...Arashigakure no sato ( aldea escondida en la tormenta ) , habían alrededor de unos 600 clones del rubio en la aldea de Uzu , estaba quedando fantástico y ademas de que preparaban muchos sellos y mejoraban su conocimiento de Fuuinjutsu creando una gran barrera que cubría toda Uzu y la protegía de cualquier peligro , ademas ese sello solo les daba el paso a personas que el rubio dejara pasar , por el momento habían pocas personas que habitaban la nueva aldea Arashigakure , en la aldea había tiendas , casas , una Torre como la del hokage pero mas grande y en vez de tener una montaña donde estaban esculpidos los rostros de los kages habia una montaña donde cai una gran cascada y por un jutsu y sello creado por el rubio se creaba una gran oleada de viento y que formaba la palabra " Arashigakure no sato " y la mantenía estética sin que la cascada la borrara , definitivamente esta aldea seria muy poderosa ademas de ser una aldea con un gran estatus económico y social . Naruto sonrió ante la imagen de su aldea y vio alrededor de 30 aldeanos , estos a diferencia de los demás eran pacíficos y felices , naruto pensaba hacer que esta aldea tuviera a los 8 jinchurikis restantes y que no fueran tratados como lo trataron a el en la infancia que pudieran vivir en su aldea sin que los juzgaran . Naruto se dirigió al pueblo y saludo a los aldeanos con una sonrisa dejando a los aldeanos felices de que estuviera su Kage verdadero y a muchas mujeres con corazones en los ojos poniendo muy celosa a Natsumi . El rubio luego de ver a sus aldeanos y resolver algunos problemas se fue del lugar en un rayo dorado apareciendo en el mismo lugar de antes .

- Natsumi como sabrás en 15 dias serán los exámenes chunin - dijo el rubio a lo que Natsumi asintió - bien pues quisiera saber antes del examen sobre mis padres , tu me dijiste que ellos están en mi mente al dejar su chakra en mi sub-consciente por si alguna vez tratarias de controlarme - dijo el rubio serio , natsumi asintió y se destransformo concentrando chakra y apareciendo con el rubio en su sub-consciente , natsumi se acerco al sello y lo rompió ademas de liberar el sello no sin antes el rubio poner otro que mantuviera cautivo el chakra , de las sombras aparecieron Kushina y Minato .

- eh ¿ por que estamos aquí ? , se supone que deviamos aparecer para misiones diferentes - dijo el rubio mayor mirando a una mujer de pelo rojo parecido a kushina y a un niño un poco mas pequeño que el con el pelo rubio y rojo - ¿ quienes son ustedes y donde esta el kyubi y mi hijo ? - dijo kushina enojada , naruto sonrió - bienvenidos ...Papa ...Mama ...Soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze su hijo - dijo el rubio menor sorprendiendo a los padres que lloraron de felicidad y lo abrazaron , luego minato dijo - hijo eso quiere decir que ella es kyubi , ¿ verdad ? - dijo el Cuarto hokage , naruto asintió y le contó todo lo que paso a lo largo de su vida , kushina sonrió y también se enojo por ver como las mujeres acosaban a su bebe , minato solo sonrió de orgullo al ver que su hijo crecía cada vez mas como ninja y persona - bueno y dime hijo , ¿ para que nos trajiste ? - dijo el rubio mayor , naruto le explico que haría que ellos no desaparecieran sorprendiendo a los adultos . Naruto saco un kunai y se corto con el , luego realizo sellos y al final dijo - **Shinda sekai no yobidashi ( invocación del mundo muerto ) ...Shinigami ¡**- dijo el rubio menor creando un portal de donde apareció el shinigami ( igual que cuando minato lo invoco ) - Hola Shinigami-chan - dijo el rubio menor sonriendo , shinigami se destransformo dejando ver a una chica con una espada en su cintura , de pelo blanco y ojos perla - Ohayo naruto-kun , supongo que ahora me pedirás que les devuelva su alma a minato y a kushina , ¿ verdad ? - dijo shingami a lo que naruto asintió , shinigami sonrío - esta bien ...pero no te saldrá gratis - dijo shinigami sonriendo traviesamente , minato y kushina pensaron que naruto intercambiaría su alma pero ocurrió todo lo contrario y quedaron en shock al ver como naruto era besado por shinigami en los labios y esta les devolvía sus almas a minato y kushina llendose del lugar . Luego de muchas explicaciones por parte del rubio , los padres se calmaron y naruto ejecuto un sello que les permitía a minato y kushina salir y entrar a su mente , luego naruto se despidió de sus padres y volvió a la realidad llendo a casa y dormir .**  
**

Luego de los 15 dias , naruto fue al monte hokage donde luego de unos minutos llegaron Haku y satsuki con sus atuendos de siempre - bien equipo Moretsuna arashi ( Tormenta furiosa ) - dijo el rubio mirando a satsuki y a haku que comprendieron que significaba y asintieron desapareciendo los 3 en un shunshin de viento con fuego y una ventisca helada , en un shunshin aparecieron en el edificio y subieron las escaleras topandose con el equipo 7 y otro equipo mas siendo atacado por unos niños que bloqueaban la entrada y tenían un genjutsu puesto en el numero del salón - mm - dijo naruto viendo el numero y luego viendo como sasuke alardeaba diciendo que ese no era el salón - bien hecho " teme-chan " - dijo naruto con burla logrando que sasuke se cabreara y le sacara un sonrojo a tenten y risas de los demás . Naruto se va con su equipo ignorando el duelo de sasuke y rock lee , al llegar al salón ven una nota con un genjutsu que satsuki , haku y naruto detectaron , al sacarla vieron que mikoto les daba buena suerte escribiendoles palabras de aliento , al entrar ven a muchos ninjas de diferentes aldeas : Kiri , Kumo y Suna , ademas de ninjas de Oto . Naruto y su equipo estaban por pasar cuando naruto sintió unos brazos que lo rodearon , al girarse noto a ino junto con Shikamaru y chouji - Naruto-kun ¡ - dijo ino como una fan-girl , shikamaru solo nego al igual que chouji y saludaron a naruto , aunque uno solo dijo " problemático " . Naruto solo suspiro y espero que los demás llegaran , al final llego el equipo 7 con un sasuke enojado y con unas heridas , ante esto naruto solo pudo reprimir un poco su risa .

- deberían dejar de hacer ruido ...si lo notan bien , son los únicos hablando y tomándo a la ligera este exámen - dijo un chico con lentes y cabello gris - y ¿ tu ya has hecho el examen antes - dijo sakura para saber de que se trataría el examen - la verdad es que si , es mi séptima vez - dijo el chico sorprendiendo a los demás y asustando a sakura al pensar lo difícil que es el examen - pero esto también tiene sus ventajas ya que puedo recolectar información , soy kabuto por cierto ...¿ quieren que le diga la información de alguien ? - dijo kabuto viendo a los chicos , sasuke lo vio y dijo - Quiero que me digas sobre ...Rock lee , Neji hyuga , Gaara del desierto y ...Naruto Uzumaki - dijo el peli-negro con seriedad y con curiosidad , los demás se sorprendieron y naruto solo miro a sasuke con una sonrisa - Sabes sus nombres eh ...así no sera divertido , pero bueno te lo diré - dijo el chico de lentes sacando una baraja grande de cartas , saco una de ella y la coloco delante de el para que todos vieran , luego fue apareciendo información y una foto de Rock lee .

- Rock lee , es un ninja bajo el mando de el jounin maito gai sus compañeros son Hyuga Neji y Tenten , sus reservas de chakra son mínimas y no tiene la capacidad de moldear chakra y ejecutar algún ninjutsu o genjutsu , se especializa en Taijutsu su resistencia es superior a la de un chunin . Las misiones que ha hecho son , 50 de rango D , 37 de rang de rango B - dijo el de lentes un poco impresionado por la resistencia del muchacho , sasuke solo asintió y pensó en una estrategia con la cual ganarle al chico de pelo de tazón .

- Neji Hyuga , es un ninja bajo el mando de el Jounin Maito gai , es parte de la rama secundaria del clan hyuga y demostrando ser un genin prodigio superior al la rama primaria , sus habilidades son especializadas en el taijutsu de su clan y técnicas del mismo , su resistencia es superior a la de un genin y posee el byakugan uno de los tres Dojutsus oculares mas poderosos que existen - dijo el de lentes con algo de curiosidad por el Dojutsu , sasuke sonrío arrogante al pensar que el byakugan no se comparaba en nada con su sharingan .

- Sabaku no Gaara , es un ninja de Sunagakure no sato sus compañeros son sus hermanos Sabaku no Temari y Sabaku no Kankuro , sus reservas de chakra son muy altas superior a la de un jounin , su ninjutsu y control de chakra es comparado con el de un jounin , su genjutsu es bajo , posee un control total sobre la arena y la manipula a su gusto ademas de que esta la protege de cualquier ataque . Las misiones realizadas son - no pudo continuar al quedar helado , los demás parpadearon confundidos - sus misiones son de 107 de Rango B , 149 de Rango A , 56 de rang de rango D- dijo el hombre helado - eso no suena tan impresionante para que quedaras paralizado - dijo sakura viendo con burla al de lentes - ...tambien estaría igual que tu ...de no ser porque en todas esas misiones ha llegado sin un rasguño - dijo el hombre dejando helado y atemorizado a todos los que escuchaban y a otros sonrientes por tener a un oponente bueno - bien , ahora dime sobre Dobe - dijo el siempre arrogante sasuke .

- Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze , ninja de konoha bajo el mando de la jounin Mikoto uchiha sus compañeras son Haku Momochi y Satsuki Uchiha , sus reservas de chakra compiten con las de un Kage y sennin , su Ninjutsu es superior al de un jounin novato controlando el Katon , Futon , Raiton y el Ranton , su Kenjutsu se compara al de un samurai y posee unas espadas peculiares con las cuales ha creado muchos estilos , su Genjutsu se desconoce , su resistencia es superior a la de un ambu de elite y posee una velocidad superior a la de un jounin novato . Las misiones realizadas son - el chico no alcanzo a terminar por la impresión y el ...¿temor ? . Naruto al verlo sonrío junto a las chicas y dijo - vamos dinos cuales son las misiones realizadas por nuestro equipo - dijo el rubio a lo que el de lentes asintió con impresión - Sus misiones realizadas son 479 de Rango A , 635 de Rango B , 987 de Rang de rango D . Su equipo es apodado por las naciones ninja como Moretsuna arashi ( Tormenta furiosa ) y Naruto se gano el apodo de Jigoku no Hariken ( Huracan infernal ) - dijo el chico dejando helados no solo a los novatos si no a todos en el salón , naruto iba hablar cuando unos ninjas aparecieron atacando a Kabuto diciendo cosas como que su equipo seria el ganador y cosas por el estilo , naruto iba a defender a Kabuto cuando un bola de humo apareció en el salón dejando ver a un hombre con la cabeza tapada y con una túnica negra y unas cuantas cicatrices - muy bien mocosos , soy su examinador en el primer examen y me llamo Ibiki morino - dijo el hombre serio e intimidante , todos le pusieron atención a lo que este procedio a explicar las reglas .

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

En la torre hokage los jounin discutían y hablaban sobre el examen - y ¿ quien sera el examinador en la primera prueba ? - pregunto Asuma sarutobi con un cigarro en la boca y mirando a los demás jounin - creo que sera Ibiki morino - dijo kurenai sentada mirando a los demás - uff , estos chicos la tendrán muy difícil ...ibiki nunca deja pasar a los demás en su prueba - dijo asuma con pereza viendo el cielo , los demás solo tuvieron una gota en la cabeza al ver lo perezoso que se ponía , Kakashi solo leía su libro - pues ahora tenemos a muchos aspirantes a chunin muy buenos y no creo que se rindan tan fácilmente ante ibiki ...ademas naruto esta ahí y conociéndolo de seguro que ganara el juego mental de Ibiki - dijo kakashi formando una U con su ojo visible en señal de una sonrisa , los demás asintieron y confiaron en que sus genin pasaran la prueba .

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

En el salón todos estaban en sus asientos contestado su examen con dificultad - ( este examen no es para un genin , de seguro quiere que copiemos ) - pensó el rubio vienod su examen - ( **Usaras tu sharingan naruto-kun **) - penso la Zorra en el cuello del rubio , naruto solo negó y sonrió al tener otra idea , entro en su sub-consiente viendo una reja grande y dorada , dentro de esta estaba un chico de pelo negro y ojos negros , este era muy parecido a naruto - Al fin nos vemos ...Naruto - dijo el de pelo negro sonriendo , naruto solo sonrió - jeje perdona por no visitarte tan seguido ...Yami - dijo el rubio sonriendo con su típica pose , yami suspiro y luego miro al rubio - supongo que quieres contestar el examen con ..esa habilidad ..¿ verdad ? - dijo yami sonriendo , naruto solo asintió y se sentó frente a yami y junto sus palmas , yami hizo lo mismo y luego ambos separaron un poco sus palmas dejando ver dos energías entre medio de cada palma , en la de naruto era una bola dorada y en la de Yami una negra con un poco de rojo , ambos juntaron las energías y diciendo - **Tamashī no yūgō : Onmyō no wa shūgō ( Fusión de almas : Unión de Yin Yang ) **- dijo naruto y yami en su sub-consciente y apareciendo en la realidad - jejeje - se río el rubio respondiendo el examen con facilidad , al terminar miro a sus compañeras que solo sonrieron - ( sabia que este examen no seria nada para ti Naruto-kun ) - penso una satsuki sonrojada mirando al rubio - ( eres increíble Naruto-kun ) - penso Haku mirando al rubio . Ibiki miro a los chicos y dijo - muy bien , el examen termino ...es hora de decirles la décima pregunta ... pero antes debo preguntar si están preparados para la décima pregunta y para ser chunin sabiendo que podrían morir y dejar sus sueños y familias en el olvido - dijo Ibiki mirando a muchos que se sentian intimidados y se paraban para retirarse , iba a hablar cuando naruto se levanto y dijo - Y que se morimos , somos shinobis y nos arriesgamos por nuestra aldea y nuestra familia , yo no me rendiré ante nada y no moriré mientras no cumpla mis sueños , aun así yo seguiré luchando por mi aldea y mi familia ...porque ...ESE ES MI CAMINO NINJA - dijo el rubio con determinación en la mirada sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y sacandole una sonrisa a todos logrando que los que se habían levantado volvieran a su sitio , Ibiki estaba impresionado por las palabras y mas por ver que infundio confianza y esperanza en los demás - jeje ...muy bien si eso piensan ...PASARON ¡ - dijo ibiki sonriendo , muchos se sorprendieron al saber que esa era la décima pregunta y la lograron pasar gracias al rubio , ibiki río y estaba dispuesto a explicar cuando un kunai atravesó por la ventana rompiéndola y colgando un cartel grande que decía " Soy la sexy y sensual Anko y futura esposa de Foxy-kun " muchos ante esto maldijeron la suerte del rubio mientras unos genin negaban ante la actitud de su sensei - mm Valla Ibiki dejaste pasar a muchos , te estas suavizando mucho - dijo anko con burla - no es mi culpa al parecer estos genin son diferentes al resto y sobre todo cierto rubio - dijo ibiki suspirando y haciendo que anko asintiera - Bien mocosos yo seré su examinadora en la segunda fase , siganme ¡ - dijo anko caminando al bosque de la muerte , los genin asintieron y la sigieron al bosque de la muerte .

Cuando el salón quedo vacío ibiki reviso los exámenes uno por uno hasta que llego al del rubio , este solo rio al ver la respuesta del rubio en la novena pregunta .

" Si tu kage matara a tu familia por el bien de la aldea ¿ lo atacarias o te quedarias triste y aceptando los hechos ?

Respuesta = atacaría sin pensar , ya que mi seres queridos son primero y la aldea es solo una cosa lo que es importante son los que la conforman . Siempre protegere a los demás , incluso si tengo que patearle el trasero a mi examinador en la primera fase . Soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze y siempre cumplo mis promesas "

Ibiki miro divertido la prueba y luego suspiro , sin duda ese chico seria alguien muy grande en el futuro .

* * *

Nota del autor :

Uuuuhhh ¿ que creen que pasara en el próximo capitulo ? , ¿ Naruto peleara con orochimaru ? , ¿ anko en verdad quiere ser la esposa de naruto ? , ¿ ryuu-jiji saldrá del baño ? . Todo esto y mas descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo , Hasta la próxima ¡ xD .

Atte : Arashi no me ( Ojo de la tormenta )

Pd : no olviden dejar sus reviews y si no lo hacen...pues espero que tengan seguro de vida ...jajaja no solo bromeo amigos , pero porfa dejen reviews .

Adios , Hasta la próxima ..


	7. Exámenes Chunin : Segunda Fase

**Hola amigos , aquí esta el séptimo capitulo de mi Fanfic espero que les guste xD **

**Renuncia de derechos : Naruto no me pertenece , solo me pertenece lo que he creado yo .**

Personaje hablando : " al fin saliste ryuu-jiji "

Personaje pensando : ( creo que debo hacer un baño nuevo )

**Demonio hablando : " Jaja claro , por quien me tomas jaja " **

**Demonio pensando : ( nunca mas aceptare comida de la pelo de chicle ) **

* * *

**Exámenes Chunin Segunda Fase :**

En el bosque de la muerte se en reunidos a un considerable numero de genins que miraban a una seria anko - Muy bien Gakis , escuchenme porque no volveré a decirlo - dijo anko captando la atención total de los genin - bien , cada equipo entrara en el bosque por direcciones diferentes y recibirán un pergamino - dijo anko mostrando 2 tipos de pergamino , el de tierra y el de cielo - al recibir el pergamino deveran adentrarse en el bosque en busca del pergamino contrario al que recibieron y para ello deveran derrotar a otro equipo , al tener los 2 pergaminos deven ir a una torre que se encuentra en el medio del bosque de la muerte - dijo anko mirando a los genins , kiba sonrío arrogante y dijo - Ja solo eso , no suena nada difícil - dijo kiba con arrogancia cuando vio a anko sonreír con malicia - jeje claro , pero deveran también en el bosque hay muchas cosas que harán parecer a tu perro como una hormiga - dijo anko apareciendo detrás de kiba con un kunai , kiba solo trago saliva nerviosamente - bueno como les decía , en el bosque podrían estar días y días , habrán criaturas que querrán adueñarse de su carne para comer , no tendrán comida ni baños ni nada por el estilo - dijo anko sonriendo , ino y chouji reclamaron con un grito - QUEE . sin Higiene / comida - dijieron Ino y Chouji ( Yo : ya saben quien dijo cada cosa .Ikki : no son tontos ¬¬ ) , anko solo los miro con una mirada que decía : " ¿ quieren que les pase lo mismo que a este saco de pulgas ? " , chouji y ino solo callaron ante esto - bueno ahora que todos saben las reglas les entregare un papel donde ustedes firmaran y confirmaran que nosotros no somos responsables si mueren y que participaran en esta prueba - dijo anko entregándole a todos un papel donde al final decía : " firma aquí . . " , cada uno se fue a un lugar para pensar si participarían o no . Naruto observo a sasuke sentado en una roca pensando si participar o no , naruto reunió a sus compañeras y se fueron a un lugar mas alejado para hablar .

- Chicas debo decirles algo - dijo naruto serio a lo que las chicas asintieron - ..veran hace mucho Ero-sennin me dijo que se había creado una organización donde su antiguo compañero se había unido , como ustedes saben orochimaru dejo hace mucho la aldea para unirse a ese grupo ...hace un tiempo ero-sennin me dijo que orochimaru dejo la organización y desapareció sin dejar rastro ...pero según ero-sennin orochimaru planea apoderarse del Sharingan y ero-sennin dijo que posiblemente irían tras sasuke ya que el o sabe que tu tienes el sharingan y tampoco Mikoto-sensei - dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a satsuki - espera naru-kun , ¿ acaso sabias que mi oka-san tenia el sharingan ? - dijo satsuki sorprendida , naruto asintió explicando que muchas veces sintió un cambio en sus ojos pero eran ocultados por un genjutsu - pero naruto-kun si lo que dices es cierto ...eso significa que tanto como mikoto , satsuki y yo corremos peligro al tener el sharingan y yo al tener el kekegenkai de mi clan - dijo haku a lo que naruto asintió - no se preocupen deje a un clon de luz-sombra para que cuidara a mikoto-sensei y pues yo las cuidare a ustedes ademas de que les puse un sello sin que se dieran cuenta que se activarían si orochimaru se acercara y no permitiría que las tocara - dijo el rubio sonriendo causándole un sonrojo a las chicas - muy bien , sera mejor regresar - dijo naruto sacando su papel y firmando al igual que las chicas , todos regresaron con sus papeles y se dirigieron a un puesto donde anko junto a otro jounin revisaban el papel y les entregaban un pergamino y les indicaban el numero de la puerta donde ellos debían esperar para entrar .

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

En la puerta numero 9 - rayos ...habrán la puerta de una vez - dijo kiba aburrido junto con - deves calmarte Kiba-kun - dijo hinata con una sonrisa un poco tímida a lo que kiba respondió con un : " mmp " - rayos esto es problemático - dijo shikamaru con pereza - aun no entiendo porque Naruto-baka cambio los papeles sin que los demás se den cuenta para que quedaramos juntos - dijo sakura con su engreída actitud fan-girl , naruto solo suspiro y se levanto - te lo diré por enecima vez , cambie los papeles porque tendremos mas posibilidades de acabar esto rápido , mira el equipo de shikamaru recibió el pergamino de cielo , el equipo 7 recibió el de tierra , el Equipo de hinata recibió el de tierra y el equipo mio recibio el de Cielo , esto nos lleva a que el equipo de shikamaru y el de sasuke se unirían para conseguir el contrario , Ej : el equipo se shikamaru tratara de conseguir el mismo tipo de pergamino que el de ellos . Cada uno buscara otro pergamino igual al que les toco y luego nos reuniremos en la torre y nos entregaremos el pergamino que nos falta , Ej : consigo el pergamino igual al que tengo y se lo entrego a hinata y luego esta me entregara el de su mismo tipo . Asi sera mas fácil ya que los otro no atacaran al equipo que tiene el mismo pergamino y por lo tanto seguirían su camino - dijo naruto sonriendo a lo que sakura asintió un poco enojada ya que a ella nunca se le hubiera ocurrido semejante plan - Miren la puerta ya se habrio - dijo kiba indicando la puerta abierta - bien ahora todos dispersense y recuerden que nos reuniremos en la torre - dijo naruto llendo con su grupo en otra dirección junto con el equipo 7 , todos asintieron y partieron por caminos distintos .

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

En una parte del bosque con el equipo 13 - muy bien nos quedaremos aqui y haremos unas cuantas trampas en el alrededor , para ello revisaremos la zona así que cada uno ire por un lado diferente y nos reuniremos de nuevo aquí - dijo naruto resiviendo un " Hai " de parte de satsuki y haku , naruto asintió y se fue en direccion contraria a las demás .

Al rato naruto llego a un lugar lleno de arboles - mm este lugar seria muy bueno para poner trampas - dijo el rubio planeando como haría las trampas cuando escucho un gran grito que parecía de una ...¿mujer? . Naruto confundido fue rápidamente a ver que pasaba topándose con una chica de pelo rojo arrinconada en un árbol por un gran oso , Naruto al ver esto rápidamente apareció en un tornado de fuego mirando al gran oso , se volteo y miro a la chica - tranquilo ..yo te protegeré - dijo el rubio sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar a la chica , naruto miro al oso y desapareció de la vista de todos apareciendo arriba del oso realizando sellos rápidamente - **Fuuton: Gufuusei (Impulso del Huracán) **- dijo el rubio impulsándose a gran velocidad hacia el oso golpeando su espalda enterrándolo en el suelo y dejándolo inconsciente en el acto - listo - dijo el rubio sonriendo y viendo a la peli-roja buscar algo , a lo lejos el rubio vio unos lentes , los tomo y se los dio a la chica que por fin pudo ver - listo , ¿ estas bien ? - dijo el rubio mirando a la peli-roja que sonrió - si , por cierto mi nombre es Karin - dijo la peli-roja - un gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki - dijo el rubio viendo a karin que sonreía tiernamente - por cierto karin ¿ que haces aquí sola y tu equipo ? - dijo el rubio confundido apenando a karin que solo bajo la mirada - ellos me abandonaron a mi suerte - dijo karin triste , naruto le levanto la mirada y le sonrío - tranquila no dejare que algo te pase - dijo el rubio sonriendo , naruto iba a decirle que viniera con el cuando sintio a otras personas , por inercia se agachó junto con karin dejando pasar muchos shurikens y dejando ver a un grupo de genins - mm valla creo que tenemos suerte , esa chica tiene el pergamino que necesitamos - dijo un chico saltando en dirección a la chica siendo resivido por un puñetazo en el estomago por parte del rubio , los compañeros al ver esto saltaron y lo empezaron a atacar con un taijutsu muy vago y sin ninguna coordinación , los tres atacaron por diferentes lados al rubio que solo salto dejando que se golpearan ellos mismos , naruto en el cielo dio un giro e impacto una patada entre los chicos lanzandolos al cielo , naruto se levanto y agarro el pie de uno tirándolo mas alto , naruto salto golpeando en el estomago al de arriba y luego lo lanzo hacia el suelo con una patada , antes de caer el rubio golpeo a los otro dos en la cara con una patada y luego los enredo a todos con unos hilos y giro como un tornado estrellando a los chicos en el suelo dejándolos inconscientes - veamos que tienen ellos - dijo el rubio sacando su pergamino que era de tipo tierra , naruto sonrió y lo lanzo a karin - ten este es para ti - dijo el rubio sonriendo , karin quedo sorprendida al ver lo generoso que era y mas porque ella havia visto durante la pelea que el también tenia un pergamino tipo cielo . karin sonrió e iba a darle las gracias cuando una gran explosión se escucho a lo lejos - ehh ..vamos karin - dijo el rubio saltando de árbol en árbol en dirección al lugar del que provenía la explosión .

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Haku se encontraba inspeccionando la zona que se veía amplia y con un gran lago y una cascada con muchas rocas a su alrededor , si no fuera por el agua helada y porque el lago esta en el bosque de la muerte juraría que eran unas aguas termales improvisadas , haku se acerco al lago cuando sintió la presencia de alguien mas por lo que se volteo - Kai - dijo haku activando un sello en sus brazos haciendo aparecer un gran escudo de hielo que la protegió de unos shurikens aunque su suerte no duro tanto ya que un ataque raiton destruyo su escudo haciendo que esta pudiera observar a sus oponentes , estos eran dos mujeres una era de pelo rubio y de grandes pechos y la otra era una peli-roja de tez morena mientras el otro era un chico de tez morena con pelo casi gris y una paleta en la boca - entreganos tu pergamino - dijo la rubia seria , haku solo negó con la cabeza calmadamente , la chica iba a dar nuevamente su aviso cuando la peli-roja freneticamente ataco a haku con su espada , haku salto y golpeo la cara de la chica haciéndola retroceder y luego sacando un pergamino con un sello que congelo el lago y la cascada entera , haku salto al lago ya congelado esperando a sus oponentes que no tardaron en llegar lanzando cortes agilmente con sus espadas , haku solo esquivaba elegantemente despertando la furia de la chica de pelo rojo que tiro su espada y trato de golpear a haku que junto sus palmas e hizo que el hielo del lago cobrara forma y atrapara el puño de la chica de pelo rojo y un dragón de hielo se formara impactando en esta lanzandola lejos e impactandola en unas rocas - Karui ¡ - grito omoi corriendo hacia haku aplicando chakra raiton a su espada cortando el hielo que trataba de sujetarlo o atacarlo , rápidamente llego donde haku e impacto su katana en un escudo de hielo que protegía a haku - no lograrás dañarme - dijo haku confiada mientras omoi sonrío - tal vez yo no ...pero ella si ¡ - dijo el chico indicando a samui que apareció detrás de haku sorprendiéndola , samui lanzo un poderoso corte hacia haku que fue detenido por 2 kunais uno era de satsuki y el otro era de naruto - 3 contra 1 no es muy justo , ¿ no creen ? - dijo el rubio sonriendo sorprendiendo a samui que se alejo un poco , omoi aprovecho el descuido de los recién llegados y se lanzo hacia ellos con su espada para ser resivido con un puñetazo en el estomago que lo levanto y una patada en los costados que lo lanzo con Karui dejándolo inconscientes - ehh ...kk - se quejo samui al estar en desventaja , naruto se acerco y samui se protegió pensando que la atacaría pero sucedió algo que la descolocó ...ese chico le había entregado una pomada para curar heridas y restablecer su chakra y le dio el pergamino que les faltaba , ante esto ella solo quedo shockeada y no podía articular palabra alguna - ¿ por que ? - dijo samui haciendo sonreír a naruto sonrojando un poco a samui - porque no tiene caso dañarlos si al fin y al cabo todos vamos por el mismo camino , lo mejor seria ayudarnos ...ese pergamino lo tome de camino aquí ahora tu equipo se puede ir a la torre ...ten suerte Kunoichi-chan - dijo el rubio sonrojando a samui que ayudo a sus compañeros y se despidieron llendose en dirección a la torre - Bueno , lamentablemente eh perdido 2 pergamino por buenas causas - dijo el rubio rascándose su cabeza con una sonrisa haciendo suspirar a satsuki y haku , karin sonrió ante esto - da igual ademas yo conseguí el pergamino de unos tipos , lo mejor sera ir a la torre - dijo satsuki recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de naruto y haku - nee Karin-chan ¿ vendras ? - dijo el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento de felicidad por parte de karin que corrió al lado del rubio que saltaba de árbol en árbol en dirección a la torre .

En la torre hokage vemos al equipo 7 , 8 ,10 y 13 reunidos entregando sus respectivos pergaminos , naruto abrió sus pergaminos y iruka apareció dándole las felicitaciones y un largo discurso , al terminar todos ingresaron a un salón extremadamente grande donde el hokage los esperaba junto con todos los jounin , el hokage se levanto de su asiento y dio un largo discurso sobre la voluntad de fuego y sobre la carrera ninja , naruto vio a sasuke a lo lejos que se tocaba el cuello con dolor y discutía con sakura , naruto sabia lo que significaba esa reacción esa maldita serpiente había logrado su cometido ..pero no por mucho ya que naruto estaba planeando como hacer para que sasuke no tuviera mas esa marca ...muy pronto la serpiente seria exterminada .

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

En el departamento del rubio vemos a un ambu que se había escondido en el departamento del rubio , rápidamente tomo los pergaminos y espadas del rubio desapareciendo en un shunshin y apareciendo en un lugar oscuro y fúnebre , se podía aspirar el olor a muerte e instinto asesino , el ambu avanzo con paso firme hasta un hombre que parecía esperarlo pero con la oscuridad del lugar no se podía ver bien quien era esa persona .

- aquí tiene lo que me pidió ...Danzo-sama - dijo el ambu inclinandose respetuosamente ante el hombre , este solo sonrió y tomo las cosas - puedes retirarte ambu - dijo el danzo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del ambu que desapareció en un shunshin . Danzo vio las cosas con detenimiento como si en frente de el tuviera a una deidad , danzo sonrió con malicia al ver que en sus manos tenia el poder que derrotaría a hiruzen y lo convertirían en hokage .

Lejos del lugar el mismo ambu caminaba por unos pasillos con una sonrisa al recordar lo que había sucedido .

**Flash back : **

El ambu había entrado en la mañana al departamento del rubio y se había escondido y cubierto con un genjutsu para que el rubio no lo notara ademas de que puso un sello en si mismo de parte de danzo , el ambu observo con detenimiento como naruto salia y hacia una barrera , el ambu sonrió por lo bajo ya que el rubio nunca pensó que el estaba en la habitación y que con un shunshin podría irse del lugar .

- demasiado..fácil - dijo el ambu sin expresión alguna y sacando las cosas del rubio cuando se topo con un pergamino de color rojo con un sello - de seguro que esto le encantaría a danzo-sama - dijo el ambu llevándose el pergamino consigo en su pantalón - pensandolo bien...no se lo daré - dijo el ambu pensando en traicionar a la raíz y al hombre de vendas -

**Fin de Flash Back : **

El ambu sonrió y saco el pergamino inspeccionando bien para ver la manera en que podría abrirlo ya que posiblemente el rubio hubiera puesto este pergamino contra los intrusos ...pero no era posible ¿ cierto ? . El ambu desapareció en un shunshin apareciendo en los bosques de konoha para que nadie viera lo que hacia , cuidadosamente tomo el pergamino tratando de abrirlo pero noto que este estaba bajo un sello , al ambu empezó a realizar sellos rápidamente - Kai ( liberar ) - dijo el ambu abriendo el sello mostrando un kanji de sello en el pergamino , el ambu curioso libero el otro sello provocando que de este emanara una energía roja que hizo retroceder al ambu y destrozando el lugar . El ambu salto hacia atrás y veía con asombro el pergamino que aun emanaba ese aura tan ardiente y poderoso , poco a poco el aura y la energía fue desapareciendo mostrando la imagen borrosa de alguien , el ambu se acerco para ver mejor cuando salto esquivando 2 Fuma shurikens que se dirigían a el , al levantar la vista vio a un chico de mascara de Zorro con pelo rojo , este se avalanzo hacia el ambu dándole una patada en las costillas que hizo retroceder un poco al ambu - ¿ quien eres tu ? - pregunto con seriedad el ambu al chico de mascara , este no respondió y seguía en posición de combate , el ambu también se puso en posición de combate y se avalanzo contra el chico de la mascara enfrascándose en un ardiente duelo de taijutsu que a simple vista no se veía un ganador claro , el ambu debía admitir que el chico era muy bueno en este campo por lo que decidió pasar a otro nivel y golpeo al rubio en la cara con una patada para alejarlo lo suficiente para realizar sellos - **Doton: Tsuchi Jishin (Terremoto sísmico)**- dijo el ambu concentrando chakra doton en su puño y golpeando el suelo creando un gran terremoto que partió el suelo e impacto en el chico que se cubrió con sus brazos para que el ataque no causara tanto daño , el ambu en un shunshin apareció atrás del rubio y saco una katana decapitando al chico de la mascara , este solo exploto en una bola de humo dejando shockeado al ambu que no alcanzo a ponerse nuevamente en guardia cuando sintió una gran penetración en su pecho , bajo la mirada con dificultad y pudo ver un gran pico de hielo muy afilado manchado en su sangre , al girarse vio al chico de antes con las palmas en el suelo y un gran pico de hielo que salio del suelo , el ambu sonrió aceptando su derrota y fue decapitado por una espada de hielo callendo muerto en el suelo - Baka ...no puedo creer que creyeran que yo dejaría mi departamento protegido con tan solo un sello - dijo el chico sacando su mascara y revelando a naruto con el pelo rojo , este disipo el genjutsu dejando ver su brillante cabello rubio con mechas rojas carmesí - ...me gustaría ver la cara de danzo cuando se entere de que esos sellos y espadas son unas ramas y troncos con un genjutsu poderoso que durara hasta mañana - dijo el rubio sonriendo y llendose del lugar no sin antes llevarse el cuerpo del ambu y limpiando el lugar de cualquier rastro ...estaba seguro que este ambu le serviría para acabar no solo con la raíz si no también con danzo .

* * *

Nota del autor :

¿ que pasara con el examen chunin ? , ¿ danzo en verdad podrá ser hokage ? , ¿ pedochimaru obtendrá el cuerpo de sasuke ? Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo , no olviden dejar reviews .

Atte : Arashi no me

Pd: próximamente publicaré mi próximo fanfic que sera de Naruto y Fairy tail por si gustan leerlo n_n xD

Hasta la próxima amigos ...


	8. Aviso importante

_Aviso del Fanfic " El camino de un ninja :_

Hola amigos mios , eh de informarles algo ...Como veran en este ultimo y pequeño no he subido capitulos de esta historia , bueno la razon esque a empezado mi periodo escolar por lo que mi tiempo para hacer los capitulos es muy poco , por eso les digo que dejare este fanfic incompleto por un tiempo pero tranquilos esto no significa que lo dejare sin terminar solo que me dedicare a subir capitulos del el otro fanfic que estoy haciendo .

Me concentrare en el otro fanfic subiendo unos capitulos y luego en el otro fanfic dare un aviso cuando ya pueda subir capitulos en esta historia y asi subire muchos capitulos de un golpe , Pero estare un tiempo ausente ya que devo concentrarme en mis estudios ademas de que este año se me viene muy pesado jejeje xD pero de cualquier forma no se preocupen por los fanfics , prometi no dejarlo inconcluso y eso hare xD lo Prometo amigos .

Por cierto les quiero informar que por ahi en junio o Julio pienso hacer otro fanfic Llamado " Ventisca asesina " que se tratara de naruto con el afin al Hyoton por si algunos se interesan en leerlo , tambien pienso en hacer otro fanfic pero no se de que puede tratar lo unico que tengo claro esque tratara de Fairy tail y naruto aunque aun no me llegan ideas de como sera jejeje xD . Bueno chicos esto era lo que queria informarles por favor no lo tomen a mal y comprendanme .

Pd: dejen reviews de si estan deacuerdo o si me quieren dar ideas para el de Fairy tail y naruto que hare en julio o si me quieren dar ideas para el de Ventisca asesina que sera en junio o julio , la otra de fairy tail que ya la subi hace un tiempo ya tengo todo planeado asi que tranquilos . Tambien diganme si quieren algo mas , muchas gracias .

Bueno amigos adios , hasta la proxima y Muchas gracias por su atencion xD


End file.
